According to Plan
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Arizona G!P. They planned to make a baby, they didn't plan to make a family too.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Y'all had better stop pestering me for a multi-chapter story now.**

"But Addison… it's been four months. Four months of injections and vitamins and supplements and sticking a thermometer up my vajayjay every goddamn day, four months. How can I not be pregnant yet?" Callie Torres huffed at her best friend slash OB slash fertility doctor.

"Cal, honey, it takes time." Addison Montgomery, all six feet and flaming red hair poised for comfort, both as a doctor and as a friend.

"You said I was, how did you put it again, 'abundantly fertile,' and Arizona, well… you said she was… what?" Callie asked, knowing full well what Addison said.

When Callie had first broached the idea to Arizona, they'd both been drunk, when Callie had blurted out that she wanted Arizona to be her sperm donor. The blonde had looked at her with shock, genuine and real shock when Callie practically shouted the words. They promptly fell into giggles and another bottle of wine, moving to the actual donor files that Arizona kept making horrid and inappropriate jokes over. The next morning, still lying on the couch where she'd slept, Arizona had asked if Callie were serious, a tense nod and one breathless moment of eye contact and silence later, the blonde nodded once - more to herself than to Callie - and agreed.

Then she'd shown up to every appointment at Addison's clinic and donated her sample, kissed Callie's forehead and wished her luck, and then left with a wave over her shoulder. Four times she'd done this, and she promised that she'd do it as many more times as Callie needed.

"Aggressively fertile… like… damn." Addison replied with a chuckle.

"Right! We're ripe for making babies and yet… no baby." Callie moaned, the frustration getting to her. She wanted at least two kids, and her romantic history had not presented the partner for her. Unlucky in love, she'd decided to make the leap herself at 27. She still had time to find someone, Addison had said, but she was young and healthy and independently wealthy, now was the time.

"Cal…" Addison warned.

"I just… am I doing something wrong?" Callie asked.

"No, Callie, sweetie… you're not, and you will get pregnant, I promise… but there are things you could do." Addison offered.

"Like?" Even Callie could hear the desperation in her own voice.

"Do you orgasam after the insemination?"

"Yeah, yes. I drive home and I get in bed and I do it!" Embarrassment was no longer an issue in their relationship. "Sometimes twice just for good measure!"

"Clitoral or vaginal?" So maybe embarrassment still was an issue.

"Does it matter?"

"Studies show that vaginal orgasams can help the process. It's obviously not a guarantee since some women are incapable of vaginal orgasams, and have oodles of children, but it can help. Can you have vaginal orgasams?"

"Yes, not often, but it's happened." What she didn't want to say was never with a toy or by self stimulation. It had always been with someone directing the penis, be it attached to a person or a strap on.

"So, then, try that today. Like I said, it's not necessary for conception, but it does help. Plus there's more options. IVF, we fertilize your eggs outside and then implant them. Or…" Addison hesitated and turned slightly so she wasn't quite looking at Callie but she wasn't not looking at her either.

"Or what?" Callie asked, finding it strange that her friend wouldn't look at her.

"Sex."

"Like… sex sex?" Callie asked shocked. "You want me to go find a rando and what… lie?"

"You could ask Arizona?" Addison offered. The blush rising on her cheeks matching the one on Callie's.

The brunette could clearly remember the look on Addison's face after learning of Arizona's secret. When they first came to her, Callie returning the donor files with the blonde in tow, Addison had been nothing but professional and kind. But then she said she'd need to examine Arizona as well, for viability purposes. It was strictly medical, she'd said, and though Arizona had only hesitated for a second, she agreed. Callie had left the room then, and fifteen minutes later Arizona left the room, a weird smile hooked on her face, and zipping up her pants. She'd whispered good luck to Callie and then left. Back in the room Addison's eyes had been wide and shocked, neither of them would explain what happened even though Callie had asked dozens of times.

But suggesting that she have sex, like actual penis in vagina sex with Arizona Robbins, it was laughable. It was absurd.

It was kind of intriguing.

"Sex has worked for procreation since the beginning of time, it's not a guarantee but it's a proven method to make a baby!"

"You want me to have sex with Arizona." Callie said. It sounded like a question, but really it was a statement.

"I want you to try having sex, you're the one who wants to use Arizona as a donor. I suggested sex with her because of that!" Now they were both flaming red from embarrassment, the flush on Callie's cheeks matching the burn in her vagina… it's not like she'd never thought about it, not in an 'I want it' way, in a 'people fawn over her and the rumours are a lot' kind of way. But they were friends, friends who didn't have sex.

Though it wasn't like friends donated sperm to help them become single mothers, either. So who knew what was appropriate.

"Either way, we have this sample here, I'm gonna do my thing, you're gonna go home and do your thing and hopefully fifth time's the charm and we can both forget about that." Addison whispered, the sample cup practically yelling "Robbins-Torres" at her from its position on the table beside her. Arizona had come and gone, or should she say _cum and gone?_, a kiss to the forehead and a good luck.

"Yeah." Callie offered, leaning back on the table and opening her legs so Addison could do her Dr. Montgomery thing.

"Something to think about." The red head offered, slipping on her latex gloves and preparing to inseminate Callie.

"Yeah, something to think about."

*777*

**four weeks later**

"Thanks for coming over, there's just some things I need to talk to you about," Callie said, welcoming the shorter blonde woman into her home.

She was still not pregnant. After her appointment with Addison, she'd tried the vaginal orgasam thing, unsuccessfully and eventually achieved the citoral orgasam… but it still didn't work. Not that she was expecting it too. For Callie it seemed that the universe was against her happiness. Not that she was prone to overdramatics, but she was losing hope. In love and having a baby… five months… well, she couldn't help it.

"It's no problem Calliope!" Arizona said, a brief hug shared between them, "You promised pizza and beer, and you know how much of a slut for pizza and beer I am."

Callie lead them to the living room, a laugh spilling from her lips, but she could feel the tension coil low in her belly. Not from arousal, but fear and trepidation. She was ovulating again, and though she was sure about what she wanted - the sex with Arizona to make a baby - she wasn't sure how Arizona would feel about it.

Plus, she was mostly sure that she shouldn't just spring this on Arizona right now.

"Are you okay Callie?" Arizona asked, her blue eyes scrunched in concern. It was those eyes, and the soft dimples that made Callie ask Arizona to be her sperm donor. Arizona was strikingly beautiful and though Callie was sure her Hispanic genes would dominate a child they made together, she hoped that some Robbins would slip through. The eyes maybe, hopefully for sure those dimples. "You seem tense."

"Yeah, yeah… well no… can you hold off on the beer for a second, please." Callie asked, sitting on the couch beside Arizona. Close enough that the blonde was able to place a comforting hand on her knee, but far enough away that the Latina could gather the courage to ask Arizona to have sex with her.

Which was a strange thing to ask. She'd asked other people to fuck her, in all kinds of ways, and she'd asked people to make love to her…. But she'd never asked someone to just have sex with her for the sole purpose of making a baby. How do you say that?

How do you say that to one of your best friends? Your friend who you've already asked to jerk off into a cup once a month? Your friend who said she'd do it, but didn't want to be a parent?

Your friend who you kind of maybe were attracted to physically, and had at one point considered a romantic interest in, but who was also kind of a player? Your beautiful and hot friend who you thought about last time you masturbated because your other friend and OB suggested that you have sex with to make a baby, the baby you hoped looked at least a little bit like the first friend and the idea of doing it, of having sex with them made you come extremely hard?

How do you ask for that?

"Callie?" Arizona asked again, sliding a little closer on the couch.

"Will you have sex with me?" Just blurted out. Callie felt her face flush with embarrassment, her entire body warming and her hands beginning to tremble a bit with the flush of what she'd just said. That probably wasn't the way to ask for it… even if it was directly to the point.

"Sorry?" Thankfully the blonde hadn't pulled away from her, and despite her immense hesitation, Callie persisted.

"I'm not pregnant, and Addison said a whole bunch of things about IVF and vaginal orgasams and sex, and how sex is the tried and true and old fashioned method of making a baby, and since injecting the you know… your… you know… whatever, isn't working, even though we've only tried five times, and I know the appointment is tomorrow I just thought we could try it, but I don't know, I just -" Callie cut herself off. The longer she rambled, the wider those blue eyes she loved got, the slacker the soft and sloping jaw got, the dimples kind of disappearing as she went on.

"Sex?" Is all Arizona said.

"You don't have to, we can keep doing it this way, it was just a suggestion, I don't know, I shouldn't have said anything." Callie tried to backtrack her words.

"No… it's okay," Arizona whispered, once again sliding closer to Callie. Now their knees were touching, and though her brow was scrunched in concentration and something else Callie couldn't read. "I just… I…"

"Seriously," Callie said, gripping her friend's hands with her own, "Forget I said anything, let's just eat and forget I said-"

"I didn't say no, Calliope," Arizona said, cutting Callie off. Hope flared in her chest, bright and hot and a flush of arousal shot through her. It was a unfamiliar sensation where Arizona was concerned, but she knew it was mostly to do with the hormones she was taking, the fact that she was ovulating right now, that maybe she would get her baby soon. "Is this seriously something you want?" It had almost very little to do with the fact that it was Arizona. Almost practically nothing even. Even though the compassion on the blondes face was maybe partially to blame. Definitely hormones and not at all even a little bit Arizona.

Looking deeply into her friends face, Callie started, "I want a baby." Arizona just nodded. "I… I know it hasn't been that long, but Addie said that sex… and you know… and you, and me, and I just... "

"You want a baby," Arizona finished, her hand slipping a bit higher on Callie's thigh. Maybe it had a little more than a little to do with Arizona.

"Yeah." Callie whispered, ducking her face from her friend.

A beat of silence passed between them, the room filled with the tension and expectation of Arizona's answer.

Callie shivered when she felt warm fingers caress her cheek, tilting her face and eyes back to look at Arizona, the look on her friends face taking her breath away. It was the same way she looked at her when she agreed to be the sperm donor, the same smile she had when they'd done the genetic testing, the same way that Arizona always looked when she was helping someone.

The same smile that prompted Callie to ask her when they were drunk. The same smile that made Callie smile.

"Okay," was all the blonde said, and Callie couldn't contain the sob that bubbled out from her chest, a mixture of relief and happiness. "How do we do this?"

"You've had sex before," Callie laughed, relieved that some of the tension in the room disappearing, pressing herself closer to Arizona.

"Not like this," Arizona laughed back, strong arms wrapping themselves around the Latina's shoulders, holding tight and making Callie feel safe and warm and protected. "I meant, when? I know you have a calendar for your ovulation schedule with Addison, but when?" Arizona asked, her hands sliding up and down Callie's arms.

"Oh… well… right now?" Callie said, once again flushing with embarrassment.

"Hence the holding off on the beer?" Arizona laughed, easing the embarrassment from Callie's shoulders. "Where? Here? Your bed?"

"Bed, I think." Callie offered, and in response Arizona just stood and offered Callie her hand.

"Lead the way." Their hands didn't release each other on the journey, the pizza and beer forgotten in the living room as Callie led them to her room. She hoped she remembered to clean up. Though she had hoped the blonde would say yes, she hadn't expected it to happen this quickly. Even if that was the entire point of asking Arizona over tonight.

Once in Callie's room, the lights off but the full moon bathing the room with soft light, enough to make out the blonde's profile but not make out her facial expressions, they stood apart with the door closed behind them.

"If you're not sure, if you're having second thoughts, or it's too awkward we can stop Arizona. I'm not, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything," Callie whispered and was surprised when Arizona pressed a soft and chaste kiss to her lips, the space between them eliminated with two short steps from the smaller woman.

"I'm sure Calliope," Arizona said, her fingers slipping under Callie's shirt and pressing against the bare skin of her lower back. Rivers of shivers and electricity following the wandering path of pale fingers, their chests flush against each other and the surety of the blondes words evident against her hip where Arizona's erection was pressed tightly against her, another flood of arousal seeping out from her wanting pussy. "I was just thinking about how to make sure this is good for you."

"Arizona, you don't have to-" Callie was cut off by her own moan as Arizona's fingers brushed up her back and with the swiftness of a practiced hand unsnapped her bra with a single flick and her lips pressed a hard kiss to a flushed neck.

"Addison said reaching orgasam is important. Obviously from me, I'm a sure thing Callie, I haven't had sex in six months… but it's important for you to finish, I want to make sure you come. I want to make you feel good."

Callie wanted that too, but if the rumours about Arizona were true, or the way her hips were squirming or her clit was throbbing or her nipples were begging for attention were any indication, that wouldn't be a problem. But that wasn't foremost on her mind. "Why haven't you had sex?" She asked. More like stuttered and groaned when Arizona's teeth nipped lightly on her earlobe.

"Do you trust me Calliope?" Arizona breathed right into her ear and it almost made Callie come right there.

"Mmhmm, yeah." Callie could hardly breathe anymore. In the last five minutes she'd gone from being a mess of nerves and fear to being unbearably turned on, and she couldn't even blame the hormones anymore. It was such a fast turn that Callie couldn't wrap her head around it, all she could was lean into the feelings. This is what Addison said after all.

Slowly her shirt was lifted over her head and soft lips, the softest lips she'd ever felt were pressing butterfly kisses over her now exposed chest, teasing her nipples and not quite making contact. Her bra had fallen down somewhere, Arizona having already undone it, the garment falling to the floor between them as Arizona's hands undid her pants and her knuckles pressed against her core. The two layers of fabric between their skin not enough to stop the thrill of electricity and need pass through Callie. All the while those lips never left her skin, and Callie's fingers never disentangled from the shirt of the smaller woman.

When she found herself naked in the middle of her bed, a half clothed Arizona hovering over her, one of Callie's nipples in her mouth the other being played with by fingers and pinches and rolls, she was surprised at how awkward this wasn't. It felt natural to be doing this with Arizona, despite the purpose of it. She knew that the love and affection she had for the blonde was mostly platonic, the one time romantic feelings passed, but the way her body was responding to the blonde and the way that Arizona seemed to intuitively know what she wanted and need without Callie having to say or ask was simply winding her up.

They had their moments of fumbling and awkwardness, but the laughs shared between them made those moments pass quickly and only heightened her arousal and need for Arizona. Not just for the baby they would hopefully be making, but for the woman about to make it happen.

Arizona was settled between her legs, her face inches from Callie's wet pussy, a knowing and confident smile on her face, one blonde eyebrow quirked over lust darkened blue eyes and Callie knew she was in for a world of pleasure. "Still trust me?" The blonde asked, and Callie could only nod. Arizona's back was bare, the expanse of creamy flesh spotted with random freckles on display, the swell of her ass half exposed and the elastic of her boxer briefs sticking out from under the undone jeans.

"Oh god," Callie moaned, lips wrapping around her clit and sucking. Not hard or gentle, just enough to rile her up and make her demand for more. When she did, a single finger slipped into her, curling at just the right spot to make her vision darken and her entire world to focus on her throbbing sex and her fingers tangled in blonde hair.

Without warning, Callie's hips jumped against Arizona's mouth as she added a second finger, nonsensical sounds escaping along with moans and please from Callie as Arizona continued to fuck her. The orgasam building in her was overwhelming in its force. She hadn't been with anyone in almost a year, since she made the decision to have a baby, she'd been limited to self stimulation and toys… and having another person, especially someone she was familiar with and enjoyed their presence and company… well it was coming. Fast.

"God, Arizona, I'm gonna, fuck…" a third finger was added and the stretch and pull in her pussy was burning her up from the outside and with a hard suck to her clit Callie was flying, tipped over the edge into oblivion and a low moan tumbled from her open lips as she came, her inner muscles clamping down on the fingers struggling to work inside her.

Coming back to herself when Arizona's fingers slipped from inside her, she sighed with the loss, but her entire body felt relaxed and weightless as Arizona shifted over her, the rough denim of the jeans rubbing against her sensitive inner thighs as their hips pressed tightly together, the erection between them hard and pulsing slightly. She'd never seen Arizona's cock before, she hadn't known how well endowed her friend was, and though she'd felt it once when Arizona was soft, she wasn't prepared for how big she actually was.

Suddenly she understood the shocked look on Addie's face after her exam.

"You okay Calliope?" Arizona whispered against her jaw, where she was once again pressing open mouth kisses, and Callie couldn't help the way her face turned in to lean harder against the lips.

"I'm excellent." She whispered back, wrapping her own arms around the smaller body on top of hers.

"I have to tell you something." Arizona said, while Callie's hands roamed the exposed back of the woman on top of her, slipping onto the soft skin and firm muscles of her ass, gripping the flesh there and was pleased when Arizona bucked against her with a moan. "I've never… without a condom… I might come just from that."

Callie chuckled and moved her hands to the front of Arizona's jeans and underwear, finally dragging her fingers across Arizona's cock. She moaned with Arizona feeling how big and thick it was. Expectantly waiting for Arizona to fill her, and somewhere from the awkward start to this encounter to now, it stopped being about making a baby.

"Cal, sweetie, that isn't helping," Arizona husked and groaned pressing her forehead into Callie's neck, the Latina suddenly filled with the need to make Arizona come. To explode in her hands or her mouth, even though she knew where she needed Arizona to explode was neither of those places.

Without warning Arizona rolled off of her and her bed and stood, her breasts and chest heaving as she looked down at Callie still spread eagle on the bed. Callie could feel her pussy glistening in the cool air with her wetness, could feel her clit still twitching every now and then from the orgasam Arizona just gave her. "I want to see you, please."

Though the room was dark, the moonlight still flooding in lit the blonde enough for Callie to see her nod, and then slowly lower her pants and boxers, her erection flopping free and bouncing against her toned abs before coming to rest just slightly to the left of her belly button. If she felt huge… it was nothing to the sight of Arizona's erect cock, standing proudly and hard as Arizona kicked her clothes away. The whole sight of her was intoxicating. Firm muscles and taught planes, but soft breasts that Callie wanted to taste, creamy and pale flesh she wanted to explore and memorize, and the biggest cock she'd ever seen. The circumcised head red and throbbing, slight twitches every now and then.

But she was on a mission, they both were. "Come here," she asked, wanting all of those things, unsure if it was the post coital haze she was in or the mere sight of her friend poised to help her make a baby.

"Seriously, Cal, you're gorgeous, and it's been so long… I need a minute." Arizona husked, one of her hands resting just above her cock on her stomach.

"Come here Arizona," Callie asked again, and the blonde finally moved back to the bed, Callie reaching for the smaller woman's body and directing her where she wanted the blonde. Settling her between her raised legs, hip to hip and breasts to breasts, Callie looked into her eyes and tucked an errant strand of blonde hair behind an ear, the throbbing cock now sliding through her folds, both of them moaning at the sensation.

"If you come, you come, just stay inside." Arizona nodded mutely against Callie forehead, and tensed when the Latina reached between them and gripped Arizona's cock, guiding it to her entrance, her hips rolling of their own accord, trying to pull Arizona into her.

"Ready?" Arizona husked, and Callie was unsure if she was asking her or herself. So she answered anyway, moving her hands down to Arizona's ass (when had she fallen in love with that ass, so firm and soft at the same time) and added a bit of pressure to let Arizona know it was okay.

With a single roll and thrust of her hips, her cock was buried deep in Callie, an "oh fuck," leaving both of them. The throbbing in her pussy intensified and she didn't know if it was her or Arizona or both of them, but by the way Arizona stilled, Callie was sure that she was honest about possibly coming on the first thrust.

"I just had a moment of panic about not wearing a condom," Arizona admitted, the hands holding her up over Callie pressing into the mattress, her arms shaking with the effort.

"Me too, even knowing why… my body is like… danger Will Robinson, danger." Callie replied, pulling a short laugh from the blonde above her.

"You okay?" Arizona asked, compassion and concern in her eyes. Callie had been right about Arizona being the biggest she'd ever seen, and now she knew that she was the biggest that had ever been inside her. It was almost painful. Almost. It might have been if she hadn't already been wet and had come from the blondes mouth and fingers, but muscles and nerves inside her that had never been touched or stretched like this were awakening. It was exciting and thrilling and causing a wave of fluid to flood from her, causing a need for Arizona to move. To fuck her.

Part of her wanted Arizona to make love to her, but she pushed that aside. This was only about making a baby.

"I'm good. You?" Callie asked back, rolling her hips against Arizona drawing another moan from both of them.

"Fuck, that feels good, you feel amazing, can I move?" Arizona husked, lowering their foreheads together.

"Please," even to her own ears it sounded like she was begging, and Callie honestly didn't know that she wasn't.

It started slow, the gentle thrust in and out, and Callie knew from the few thrusts that she would have that vaginal orgasam that Addison had told her was so important. Every stroke out building the raging inferno in her, and every thrust back in sparking another blaze.

"Harder," she begged, this time knowing that she was begging. And Arizona answered by reaching down and lifting Callie's right leg up around her hip, never once stopping her thrusting into Callie. The brunette lifted her own left leg and wrapped both around the woman fucking her, ankles pressed tightly against thighs and ass urging Arizona to fuck her harder and faster, her nails digging and scratching wherever they found purchase on the body above her.

This wasn't how this was supposed to happen, she knew. She was supposed to come with a vaginal orgasam, and she was going to, of that she was certain, but for Callie this had turned into more than just sex to make a baby. It was like she was having sex for more than that, like she was actually allowing her feelings to get involved. Feelings long since dormant we're coming alive, and no matter how much she tried to force them back down, every hard and deep thrust from Arizona was forcing them back out from the box where Callie was trying as desperately to stuff them as she was holding on as Arizona fucked her.

"I'm close Arizona, so close, god you're so big and you feel so good," Callie husked, her lips grazing the shell of a sweaty ear as her words caused Arizona to pump faster.

"What do you need?" Arizona grunted.

"Kiss me," Callie asked. Feeling Arizona press her lips to the shoulder she was nearest. "On my mouth." Except for the first chaste kiss Arizona gave her to shut her up earlier, they had broken that barrier. Because this wasn't about anything other than making a baby, but she craved it. Wanted Arizona's lips on hers, wanted to claim the blonde that way.

Arizona's thrusting slowed just a bit, her strokes becoming harder, but deep and long as she moved her face to look at Callie, "Are you sure?" And part of Callie was glad that they seemed to be on the same page, or at least she hoped they were.

Looking deep into the blue eyes, the blue eyes that were also responsible for Callie wanting the woman above her to be the biological parent to her child, Callie dragged her hands from where they were on Arizona's body to cup her cheeks. "Please," She whispered, rocking her hips to drag Arizona deeper into her.

The first brush of their lips sent Callie flying, her legs locking against Arizona who had stilled her thrusting, but continued to rock against her, her muscles spasming around the blonde's cock and their lips still working against each other. When she came down and her legs relaxed Arizona began her thrusting anew, her tongue invading Callie's mouth to the same rhythm as her cock and the fire was building quickly in Callie again.

"I'm gonna cum Calliope," Arizona husked directly into her mouth, never once breaking the kiss so it came out garbled.

Their hips rocked against each other only a few more times until Arizona came with a grunt and an erratic thrust, stilling herself deep inside Callie who came again, her muscles once against contracting wildly, milking Arizona's cock. The hot ropes of cum shooting into her almost relentlessly, and suddenly she was filled with purpose and potential as Arizona emptied herself into her womb.

*889*

**four and a half weeks later**

"This is your fault!" Callie moaned to her best friend.

Her breasts were tender, she'd been throwing up, and she was late. She'd never once missed a period in her life, and now… she was late.

"I told you to have sex with her, not fall in love with her," Addison said from somewhere between Callie's spread legs.

Four pregnancy tests and one frantic midnight call to Addison and here they were, both in pyjamas, well Addison in pyjamas, Callie had shed hers and was wearing the ugly pink gown of Addison's practice, at three in the morning so Addison could perform an ultrasound because Callie was late.

And her boobs were tender.

And because even the smell of pickles wafting down the street made her nauseous.

And because she'd had sex with Arizona and now she was late.

Which was entirely the point of having sex with Arizona. Not to say that she _had_ fallen in love with the blonde, because she hadn't, she definitely did not love her that way. She loved that she was kind and caring and compassionate and gorgeous, and she loved how good Arizona was in bed, and she loved the sound of her laugh, and the way her eyes sparkled and her dimples popped, and she loved the way that Arizona's curly hair sparkled like the Miami sunset, but she wasn't _**in love**_ with her. She just… loved her.

"It's like your heart is in your vagina for crying out loud. This will be cold and you'll feel a bit of pressure."

Suddenly the transducer was in her vagina, like her heart apparently, and both women's focus was on the screen of the ultrasound as Callie's uterus came into focus.

"Congratulations Cal, you're pregnant."

Okay, so maybe a little bit she was in love with Arizona Robbins.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So apparently I should have been more clear in my author's note last chapter. This is a multi-chapter story. Probably six or seven. But, in my defence, I was super duper high when I wrote that AN and posted the story… so some leeway.**

**Also to the people who asked why there wasn't more right away. You know people have lives, right? Like… jobs and stuff to pay their bills and buy cool shit. I don't make money writing fanfiction, and I'm sorry, but real life comes first. This story is not completely written, but I do have it planned out… so just chill. Sit back, relax, maybe get yourself super high if you're of age and in a place where it's legal (thank god for Canada), and just let me live my life. Which, lucky for both of us, includes fanfiction. Dirty, sexy fanfiction.**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews and follows. Fanfiction may not make me any money, but it does make me happy, and when y'all leave reviews it makes me even happier and prompts me to get more out. So thanks. ~Commander Tucker.**

*888*

**twenty weeks later **

"How long did you guys try for a baby?" Arizona asked, crossing the ball between her legs and fainting around her brother, a switch to the left as she went right and the ball plopped through the net with a swish.

But she couldn't honestly say that it was her skills at basketball that allowed her to score, her question having stalled Tim more than her fake out.

"What?" Tim asked, still looking at her with a weird look on his face.

They had had sex once and it got Callie pregnant. Which had been the whole point of the sex, to make a baby. It wasn't supposed to be anything more than that because they were friends. And she was just a donor. And everyone at the office was so glad for Callie that she was pregnant, and no one knew that it was her baby. It was her that made Callie glow like that, it was her that made that smile sit on Callie's face and never leave.

It was her that wanted to place her hand on the swollen belly and look at Calliope like she was the baby's other parent. It was her that wanted to get on her knees and kiss that belly, to show Callie that somewhere along the way she wanted to date her and woo her and flirt with her and maybe get to kiss her again.

She wanted Calliope.

"Did you get someone pregnant?" Tim asked, both of them sweating and exhausted from their pick up game, the ball forgotten on the grass beside the driveway and the air thick with judgement from Tim.

Because no one knew of their arrangement. Arizona would donate the sperm and then sign her parental rights away. It was supposed to be Callie's baby, not hers or theirs, but just Callie's. Baby Torres.

"Eh… kind of," she answered her brother.

"God, Arizona, what did mom and dad always say? Protection, protection, and -"

"Protection," she finished with him. Which was funny because protection would have had the exact opposite end result of what Callie had asked of her, and so they hadn't used any. In fact, both of them were on pills that would help increases their fertilization. She had been given medicine to increase her sperm count and it's viability that had the added effect of making her hair shine, and her muscles to grow firmer, and her feet to sweat a lot more.

"And what do you mean, kind of?" Tim asked again.

"Let's get some water and sit down," Arizona replies shortly, this was going to be a tough question and answer time for them. Tim and his wife had tried for a long time to have a baby. They did all the things Callie had done or were going to do, and it was years before they finally conceived their miracle baby. And instead of trying for another genetic baby, they adopted.

The twins, teeny and tiny and absolutely gorgeous little black babies were no less Robbins than, were no less her nieces than their older sister, and no less miraculous and loved than her either. Neither was their younger brother who was also adopted. Tim and Nicole had made their family with science and love, and the six of them were perfect.

Arizona made a baby with one ejaculation into a woman who wanted to be a single mother. A woman that she had kind of had a crush on for years, and a woman who gave her the best sex she'd ever had in her life. Not that it was the sex that told Arizona she wanted Calliope, it was just a bonus that they were as sexually compatible as they were. It was mind blowing.

But so was Calliope Torres.

"A little over a year ago someone asked me to be their sperm donor." Arizona started, taking a long draw off the bottle of water as they sat on Tim's porch swing. The sound of her nieces and nephew playing and watching their Saturday morning cartoons floating out from the living. It sounded like joy and happiness, with Nicole giggling with the girls while the boy danced around and laughed some more.

It sounded like the kind of life that Arizona had never known she'd wanted.

"Okay?" Tim questioned, his focus half on his sister and half on his family behind them.

"I agreed and I did everything she asked of me, plus a little more." Arizona admitted. During their first awkward exam, she'd asked Addison what she could do to help Callie as fast as possible. And besides the medicine and exercise, one of the things she'd suggested was to avoid sex. She said that she could still do it, and still have it, but there was a two week window where she should avoid it if possible to help her counts. Thank god she didn't say not to masturbate, because a girl with a penis has needs, and the shower is her best friend.

But for Arizona, it wasn't a sacrifice to not have sex with anyone, because really she wanted to help Callie. She'd had dry spells before, so she was familiar with her left hand and sex toys to meet her needs. But then after the night, and morning, they had sex… there was suddenly only one person she wanted to have sex with. Women would ask her on dates, and she just couldn't. She'd see Callie's smile in her eye, feel the tingle in her fingertips where she'd touched Callie, and she couldn't.

"Did they do the prostate milking for the first test?" Tim asked with a laugh, and Arizona felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, and her cock stirred a little but thankfully she stayed soft.

Because Addison, Callie's best friend, had done that. She gave some medical mumbo jumbo, and probably just made words up, and Arizona agreed. And it wasn't like it was the first time someone had done that to her, she was a chick with a dick after all, a modern medical marvel, so other doctors had done it. But pants and boxers around her ankles, hands braced on the examination bed where Callie had just lain naked, and Addison with her fingers milking her prostate and one arm wrapped around her waist to hold the sample cup in front of her dick… well she missed the cup a little bit. Addison has apologized, a flush of embarrassment on her cheeks, as they both worked to clean up the mess.

She'd barely gotten her pants up and zipped before she practically ran out of the room, pressing a quick kiss to Callie's forehead as she left, her dick still hard. It was not the first time she rubbed one out thinking of Calliope Torres.

"Yeah, I prefer the other method," Arizona admitted, drawing a booming laugh from Tim, which drew the attention of the children who all ran to the window. They chatted with them through the screen for a few moments before Nicole called them back.

"But it didn't work. She tried five times with insemination, and it didn't work." Arizona finished her earlier thought. "But then, the night before the sixth appointment, she invited me over to her house and…." she trailed off. Flashes of that night and early morning running through her mind. Images she'd seen countless times since then, images she'd actively recalled during moments alone… images that would flash through her mind along with Callie's smile when other women would ask her out.

"And?" Tim lead her.

"She asked me to have sex with her." Arizona mumbled, aware that the children were within earshot, even though their attention was on the television or away from them.

"And she got pregnant." Tim finished, a hard look on his face.

She could only nod.

"So you're gonna be a mom?" Tim asked after a beat of silence.

"No." Because that wasn't part of the arrangement. She was just the sperm donor. Even though she had a crush on Calliope, had for a long time. Even that night, as hard as it was to say yes, it was nearly impossible to say no because she'd wanted it. It wasn't that she hadn't sex in the six months since she'd agreed to help, or that she really wanted to have sex, or even that it was her first time without a condom… it was Callie. It was always just Callie.

"Do you want to be a mom?" The question was loaded.

She'd never wanted it before. Even with every doctor's assertion that there was nothing wrong with her genetically. Their parents were older when they had her, she was an unplanned surprise, Tim was already 14 when they had her at 47. Because of their advanced age genetic testing was done when she was still in her mom's belly - just in case. Everything pointed to a girl, DNA and all that. But apparently she'd been shy in the womb and had never shown her genitals, so when they were expecting a baby girl… out came her. No one knew what to do. Doctors and psychologists had suggested gender reassignment surgery, but it was risky, and her parents persevered and raised her as a girl. It had been tough growing up, her parents were her rock, and she was raised to be a good man in a storm and to face adversity head on.

Then when they died when she was 16, Tim and Nicole took her in, and continued to support her. (The funniest interaction she'd ever had with her sister was when she asked Nicole to buy her condoms because she met the best gal, her words, and was too embarrassed to ask Tim. Nicole had said, 'you know I'm cool with you and everything, but no,' and handed Arizona a hundred dollar bill so she could buy her own condoms.) And they became her rock and supported her through high school and break ups and everything.

She'd lost her parents at a young age to a drunk driver, and she was a weird freak of nature and since no one knew how that happened, she didn't want to risk passing that on.

But seeing Callie pregnant… with her feelings for Callie… with all the weird new dreams of her chasing a tiny Latino boy who had her blue eyes while Callie sat back and cuddled a baby girl who had her dimples… she could admit that she could maybe want to maybe be a mother.

Was wanting Callie enough to commit to her and her baby. Could she claim that baby as her own? She didn't know. And that was part of her problem. She was sure she was falling in love with Calliope Torres, it was probably the easiest thing she'd ever done, but Callie wasn't just Callie anymore. She was Callie the mom. And even though Callie's baby was her baby… she still wasn't sure. She had all these wants and desires regarding Callie The Mom and the baby and a family… but her head wasn't on the same page.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But I really like Callie."

"Callie your boss?!" This time, when the children heard Tim's obscenely loud outburst, it was harder for Nicole to pull their attention away.

"Lunch will be ready in twenty minutes guys," Nicole said, bribing the children away from the open window with promises of an extra cookie after lunch.

"Yes, Callie my boss. But she's mostly my friend." Callie was, technically, her boss. Calliope Torres owned and operated Tortuga Publishing. It started as an off-beat independent publishing house, focusing on LGTBQ and authors of colour, and it had a small cult following. But then Arizona had pitched a YA series to Callie… something that they had generally avoided, mainstream popular cultural stories that were huge hits from the major publishers and got made into movies, but Arizona had pitched and pitched and probably whined and begged a little until Callie had finally agreed to publish it. It was an instant success and sprung Tortuga to almost international prominence in the publishing market.

Callie had built the company from the ground up since she was 22, trying to fill a void in the market, and she was succeeding. Having taken night classes in business and using her earned BA in English to build the company and make it the success it was today.

So yes… Callie was technically her boss.

"Damn Zona, haven't you had a thing for her for like… years…" Tim asked.

"Shut it Timothy." Arizona blushed. Because she had. The very first time she'd met Callie, she'd tried to flirt with her. Very unsuccessfully, she might add. Even though Callie was two years younger than her, she had this maturity about her that Arizona was drawn to her. A seriousness for what she was doing, which was more politically motivated than financially, and a zest for life that Arizona found infectious. She was smart and funny and determined, and that laugh and that smile and just… all of her.

Not to mention that she was drop dead fucking gorgeous. All curves and long black hair, and those smokey brown eyes that should probably be illegal, and Arizona had always had a major thing for women who were taller than her…

But, as Tim so astutely pointed out, Callie was her boss. And though there wasn't any policy forbidding intra-office dating, Callie didn't participate in the almost incestuous relationship web that covered the Tortuga offices.

It hadn't stopped them from becoming friends though. Drinks and the occasional platonic sleepovers, and lunches and dinners. But because of her policy of not dating her employees Arizona had pushed those desires down, or tried to at least. But since Callie had asked her to be her sperm donor… well… they had come back full swing. And then like… tripled when she'd sunk fully into Callie, nothing between them but the desire to make Callie's dream come true.

"Look, Arizona," Tim said, pulling her focus back to her brother, "I know you've never wanted to be a mom, but Callie is pregnant now, she's having a baby, if you don't think you can do that, step up and be that babies other mother… then you can't do anything about your feelings for Callie." Suddenly the front door opened and his four kids ran out jabbering away about lunch and kid things, pulling the both of them into the house.

Tim holding Michelle, one of the twins, stopped her before they went into the kitchen, "One more thing, just because the baby is genetically yours… doesn't make it yours. Biology is just how babies get here, it takes love and work, hard work, to make a baby yours. If you want Callie, you have to prove to her that you want her baby too."

**888**

After lunch with her family Arizona had gone for a run and done some serious soul searching. The war between her heart and her head was raging on, and she was no closer to an answer than when she started fifteen miles previously.

She wanted Callie. Of that much she was certain. She'd always wanted her, since the first time she saw the brunette from across the Tortuga offices as she walked in for her interview… she wanted her. At first it was just lust… her dick wanted Callie, or to be inside Callie… or whatever. It was purely physical. But then she'd heard Callie laugh, and seen that jaw dropping, megawatt smile, both because of something she'd said, and her heart wanted Callie probably more than her dick did. Then four years had passed and the lust had generally gone away, but her heart still wanted the Latina.

But Callie was pregnant now. In less than four months she was going to have a baby. And Tim was right, just because technically it was her baby genetically, that didn't make her a parent. And Tim would know, three of his kids were adopted, they weren't his genetically but he was still their daddy, and she'd seen how hard both Tim and Nicole worked to be mommy and daddy to all four of their kids. It was a battle.

Callie's baby… wasn't hers. But it was there, growing in Callie's belly, cooking as Callie would say, getting ready to come out and have the most wonderful mother. The abdication of parental rights forms were at her house, all filled out and signed and everything, they just needed to be notarized and submitted to the court whenever Callie gave birth. It was part of their deal. But when Callie had shown up at her door at four thirty in the morning five months ago and hugged her so friggen tightly, those forms made her stomach feel like it was on a rollercoaster.

And when Callie had dashed to her bathroom to throw up, Arizona had followed quickly and held her hair out of the way, offering a cool glass of water and a new toothbrush while wiping her face with a damp cloth. The forms sitting on her counter were practically yelling at her, that she was making a huge mistake.

But that was her involvement with the pregnancy so far. Sex and washing Callie's face. That didn't make her a parent.

She still wanted Callie though. Calliope the woman. And maybe even Callie the mom.

So after her run, and she'd showered and rubbed one out, and then dressed, she found herself once again on Callie's doorstep, she hadn't been here since that night, but like then she didn't know what to expect on the other side. She decided to be honest with the brunette, to tell her about everything. Her hesitance to be a mother, but her dreams and fantasies. To tell her how attracted she was to her, how much she wanted her, not just physically but emotionally. To tell her that when Callie told her she was pregnant, finally, hope and joy had flared in her chest, not just because Callie's dream finally came true and she'd gotten to help with that, because a part of her suddenly saw herself with a baby on her hip, small child hands tangled in her hair or her shirt, giggling because they were making fun of Callie.

To maybe ask her on a date. To give them time to get to know each other as woman and maybe lovers and girlfriends, and to let Arizona be involved with the pregnancy.

But also be honest. It was a lot, Arizona knew that, but she really liked Callie - could see herself along in love with her and with Callie's baby. But she also wouldn't blame Callie if she said no. Because what if Arizona changed her mind, it's not just Calliope's heart that would be broken, there was a baby.

Ringing the doorbell, Arizona waited a bit impatiently for Callie to come and open the door. Shifting from foot to foot, anticipating the moment she saw the brunette goddess. It had been less that twenty four hours since the blonde had last laid eyes on the woman, but there was a deep seated need to see her again. Just to remind herself that she was there, that she was alive and healthy and glowing with her happiness and her pregnant belly.

When Callie finally did open the door, the light shuffling of her feet indicating her arrival, the smile that was naturally on her face at the prospect of seeing Calliope faltered. The brunette was not healthy. She looked terrible. Still gorgeous with her puffy eyes and ratty hair, but she was wrapped in a thick comforter and was holding a used tissue in her hand.

"Callie, sweetie, what's wrong?" All of her plans for her conversation flew out the window and her mind as she stepped into Callie's house and took the brunette in her arms. A brief kiss to the forehead told her that the pregnant woman was warm, probably running a bit of a fever, and she was sniffling.

"I think I have a cold," Callie whispered into her neck, a slight cough wracking her frame.

"Oh, sweetie." Kicking the door shut behind her, Arizona used her grip on the taller woman and lead her into the living room, shocked at the state it was in. Used tissues littered every surface, and there was half empty glasses of juice and water on the coffee table. "Have you taken anything?" Arizona asked, setting the Latina down on the couch and beginning to clean up the room a little bit, knowing that Callie generally kept a clean and tidy house.

"I didn't know if I was allowed," Callie truly sounded pathetic now, her voice hoarse from her probably cough, and a small whine tilting her tone.

"Did you call Addison?" Arizona asked, moving to help Callie lay on the couch, the apparent position she'd been in before she let Arizona into her house.

"I can't find my phone."

Arizona quickly pulled her own phone from her pocket and pressed the second speed dial, anticipating the ring, but hearing only the buzz of the vibration. Quickly finding the source, Arizona kneeled and pulled the phone from under the couch, dismayed to see that it was only at 3%. Luckily it had still been on, or she wouldn't have found it.

"I'm going to go plus your phone in, and I'll call Addie, can you stay here for a minute sweetie?" Arizona asked, gently pushing some sweaty strands of hair from Callie's face and tucking them behind her ear. Callie only coughed and nodded, as Arizona moved to the kitchen where she knew Callie kept a charger for her phone.

Dialling Addison's number, she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she began to clean the small mess in the kitchen. "Hey Cal, what's up?" Addison answered.

"Hey Addison, it's uh, it's Arizona." She said, pouring out more half empty glasses of juice.

"Arizona? Is something wrong with Callie?" For some reason, she was exceptionally glad that Callie's best friend immediately turned concerned when Arizona had spoken.

"I think she has a cold, and she hasn't taken anything, but she couldn't find her phone to call you, so I'm calling you. She's got a bit of a fever too, I think. And a cough." Arizona said, her cleaning in the kitchen done, and going back to the living room to just look at Callie who was still lying on the couch wrapped in her blanket cocoon.

"Oh, that's good. Umm… she can have some decongestant if she's got a stuffy nose, I don't know what she's got, but some NyQuil, but half a dose would be best. Lots of fluids. Pedialyte would be best, not a lot of sugar in that. Chicken soup if she can eat, maybe some unsalted crackers." Addison trailed off, saying something to someone in the background before her attention was back on Arizona. "Do you want me to come over and take care of her?"

"No, I got it. I'll order the medicine and stuff online, it sounds like you're on a date or something." Addison just offered a small chuckle and Arizona finished. "I'll take care of her."

"You'd better Robbins." Addison said sternly, her statement loaded and Arizona was sure she wasn't just referring to the cold.

After they said goodbye, Arizona hung up Callie's phone and returned it to charge in the kitchen. Pulling out her own phone, she quickly ordered some soup and left a note that there'd be a generous tip if the UberEats delivery guy stopped and picked up the medicine medicine and crackers for her.

Getting back to Callie in the living room, her heart softened at the state the woman was in. Kneeling on the floor in front of Callie's face, she didn't hesitate to reach out and caress the sweaty and warm cheek, once again brushing strands of hair out of her eyes. "You okay, sweetie?"

"No, I don't feel good." Callie whispered, her face turning towards Arizona's touch.

"I know baby, I know." Arizona whispered, leaning forward to press another kiss to Callie's forehead.

"Is Addie coming?" Callie coughed out, the motions shaking her shoulders and making Arizona's heart clench in pain for Callie and her baby.

"No, but I'm here," Arizona whispered, offering Callie a small smile.

"I like when you're here." Callie whispered back, and it was a huge struggle for Arizona to tamp down the tsunami of affection for the brunette that threatened to wash over her.

"I like it too Calliope," Arizona said, diminishing her words, but loving the small smile that appeared on Callie's face at them. "I've ordered food and medicine, it should be here soon. Do you think you can make it to the tub and your bed?"

"You'll help?"

"I'll do anything for you Cal," Arizona promised.

After helping Callie stand and shed the sweaty blanket on the couch, Arizona wrapped Callie's arm around her shoulders and her own arm around Callie's waist, they made their way to Callie's room while the brunette leaned heavily on her. Bypassing the sweat soaked bed, Arizona deposited Callie on the toilet and turned to start a warm bath. After helping Callie undress, she helped the brunette to sink into the tub, a soft moan from Callie as she was submerged in the warm water.

It wasn't the way she wanted to see Callie naked again, or undress her, but she was sick and not feeling good. And this was a far more intimate act anyway. And she was loving the way that her heart was filling with love and affection for Callie. The way that Callie was leaning into her touches and caresses, the way that Callie's fingers would seek out contact. Loved the way that Callie was looking at her.

"Want me to wash your hair?" Arizona asked, kneeling on a towel by the tub.

"There's a plastic jug under the sink," Callie's answer was soft.

Grabbing the jug and the shampoo and conditioner, Arizona set about her task of taking care of Callie. This wasn't what she had planned when she came over here, but it was showing her that she might be able to do this. To be a parent, and to take care of a baby and its mom.

Tipping Callie's head back, she poured the warm water over the long black hair and quickly worked the shampoo through the tresses, ensuring to massage Callie's scalp in the process. "Hmm, that's nice," Callie whispered, her head still tipped back and her eyes shut, her face clearly showing her enjoyment of the process. She did the same with the conditioner, moving her hands to Callie's tense neck and shoulders as she waited the five minutes Callie had told her to wait.

Just as she was rinsing the conditioner from Callie's hair, her phone buzzed warning her that her delivery was close. "The food and medicine is here, will you be okay for a couple minutes?"

"Yeah, this is warm and nice." Callie replied, her face bent towards Arizona and her eyes still closed.

"Lean back sweetie, I'll be back in a couple minutes." She pressed a kiss to Callie's cheek and left the brunette in the tub to wait for her delivery.

"Hey," she said, opening the door to a college aged girl who was holding both a Panera bag and a bag from Target, exceptionally glad that the girl had done as she asked. "How much was the stuff at Target?"

"$43.67," the girl said, handing over both bags.

"Here's $200." Arizona said, handing over cash.

"Lady, that's like $150 tip. Plus you already gave ten on the UberEats delivery." The girl laughed, a strange look on her face.

"Do you want me to take back some of the money?" Arizona asked, her own laugh spilling out.

"Nah, I was just checking. Have a good night lady."

"You too!" Arizona called, shutting and locking the door behind her as she made her way back to Callie. Depositing the bags on one of the night stands, she made her way back to the bathroom to check on the brunette.

"You okay sweetie?" Callie's eyes were closed and both of her hands were caressing her baby bump that stuck out of the water just a little bit. While she watched, Arizona felt like she was intruding on a private moment, but she couldn't tear her eyes away, or explain the tingling in her fingers to join Callie's on her belly, to feel the life that was growing there.

"Mmhmm," she hummed, her fingers never stopping their caresses of her belly.

"I just wanna change the sheets on the bed, you'll be okay for a few more minutes?" She asked, fighting the urge to slip into the tub behind Callie, to wrap her arms around the taller woman and entwine their fingers over that baby bump.

"Yeah." Arizona nodded at Callie's reply and moved back into the bedroom. It took a bit of snooping, but she found a fresh set of sheets and accidentally stumbled on Callie's sex toys as she looked for pyjamas. Changing the sheets she willed the flush from her cheeks and silently begged for her cock to deflate from seeing Callie's sex toys. It took longer than it should have to get back to Callie, her cock not deflating fully, but she was only semi-erect now and that would have to be good enough.

After helping Callie out of the tub and into a towel, they made their way back to the bed where Arizona dressed Callie was quickly as possible, to clothe the most beautiful body that had ever been created, because now she was hard - even though her brain knew that Callie was sick and nothing could happen. And she only got harder as she watched Callie run her fingers through her still damp hair, and then she started twitching when Callie asked her to brush her hair for her, and she almost came when Callie moaned as the brush glided through her hair, and Arizona had to gently untangle it, images of her fingers in Callie's hair in other situations flooding her mind.

This was so inappropriate.

"You need to drink at least one glass of this," Arizona said, trying to hide her erection with the jut of her hips, turning away from Callie and hoping to god that she wouldn't notice, and handing her a glass of the grape flavoured drink, "Do you think you can handle some soup? It's chicken noodle?"

"Did you make it?" Callie asked, her lips around the glass as she drained the whole thing. And though her cock apparently had a mind of her own, she was glad that Callie was looking slightly better.

"God no," she laughed, "You're sick, no need to make things worse. It's from Panera. If you don't want the soup, there's some crackers too." Callie laughed and reached for the bag, opening it and smelling the soup. Arizona watched as she ate a couple of spoonfuls, but set it aside sooner than Arizona would have liked.

"My tummy is still a little sore," Callie said.

"That's okay sweetie, can you have some more pedialyte?" Callie nodded and watched her as Arizona poured another glass of the children's medicine. When she finished half the glass, Arizona took it and set it aside, moving to help tuck Callie into the bed and hand her the NyQuil, half a dose just as Addison said.

"I'm gonna go clean up the kitchen and living room a bit," and maybe take care of herself, because she was raging hard now - even though nothing about this situation was in the least bit sexual, but the last time she was in this room with Callie for this long, well they had made a baby, and her dick didn't know that Callie was sick. All it knew was that Callie was here and there was a bed, and they were both technically in it, but it didn't care. "You try and go to sleep, I'll bring your phone up in a little bit, okay?"

Callie nodded, her eyes already drooping because of the medicine, her sniffles clearing a bit as well. Arizona bent forward and placed another kiss to Callie's forehead again, this time letting her lips linger so she could inhale the fresh and clean scent of Callie in clean sheets and pyjamas. She felt Callie's fingers tangle in the front of her shirt and heard her whisper "thank you," and it was all Arizona could do to not bend down and kiss her on the lips.

"You're welcome, go to sleep now, sweetie." But Callie was a sleep before Arizona finished her sentence, so she quickly and quietly gathered the things that needed to be put away in the fridge or thrown out, and left the woman she wanted alone in bed.

A more thorough clean of the main floor didn't help her raging hard on, so she slipped quickly into the downstairs bathroom and made sure to lock the door. She was going to stay here tonight, probably sleep in the chair in Callie's room to be close in case the brunette needed her in the night, but she needed to take care of herself.

She knew it was wrong as she unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, knew it was inappropriate as she pushed them down just a little bit so her cock sprung free, bouncing back up to slap at her stomach. Knew she shouldn't grab the handful of tissues in her right hand, and definitely knew she shouldn't grab her rock hard cock with her left.

But even knowing how wrong it was to jerk off in Callie's house, when Callie was here, when Callie was sleeping upstairs, didn't stop how good and pleasurable the strokes felt as she rubbed her entire length. And really, only five practices strokes later and she came into the tissues, she knew it was still wrong, but her head was clearer and she could focus better on making sure that Callie got better.

Flushing the tissues and washing her hands, she checked the windows and doors on the first floor and turned out all of the lights before she headed back to Callie's room with her phone and charger, not wanting to risk finding more sex toys.

Callie was exactly as she left her fifteen minutes ago, but now soft snores and deep breathing filled the room. She placed another lingering kiss against an olive and now cooler forehead before she settled into the old rocking chair, pulling it close to Callie's bed so she could at least be semi comfortable with her feet up on Callie's bed, and just watched the Latina sleep her cold off.

She was definitely falling in love with Calliope Torres.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter the Third. I hope you like it, please leave a review if you do. And even if you don't. I hope that this story, when it's done will have 100 reviews. That's my goal.**

"Who are you?" The small blonde haired boy who opened the door to Arizona's house asked.

About eight or nine years old, with hair and eyes exactly like her Arizona's, this was obviously one of her nephews that she'd been told about but never met.

From somewhere back in the house she heard Arizona shout, "Timothy Daniel Robbins Junior! What did I say about opening the door?"

A squeal of giggles erupted and Arizona walked into view holding a toddler to her hip, two little girls following close behind. "Timmy in trouble," one of the girls whispered to the other who nodded fervently, the boy clinging to Arizona only whispered, 'uh-oh,' making the girls giggle again.

"Time-out corner, now. Fifteen minutes." Callie watched in awe as the girls cling to Arizona's legs as the older boy just looked at her. A beat of tense silence before Arizona commanded, "March mister."

Timmy just huffed in annoyance, and Arizona's eyes tracked him to the corner in the kitchen where a chair sat facing the wall, Timmy slumped into it, much like Arizona did, and started swinging his feet that couldn't reach the ground.

Finally Arizona's attention was on her, and Callie couldn't help the smile that hurt her cheeks as it spread. "Hi Calliope, as you can see there's been a change of plans, come in."

Callie stepped lightly into the house, following Arizona and the three children who were not in time out.

"Who dat?" The boy on her hip asked, his giant brown eyes never leaving Callie though his fingers were wrapped tightly in his aunts blonde hair.

"Mini Robbins', this is my friend Callie. Can you all say hello?" Arizona said to the children.

To her immense surprise, the boy leaned out of Arizona's and arms and reached toward her, when she pulled him to her, he immediately snuggled into her chest and wrapped his tiny fingers in her hair like he'd done to Arizona. "Lo Tally."

"Callie," she corrected, instantly falling in love with the littlest Robbins.

"Tally," he said again, nodding against her chest like he'd said what she'd said, his voice soft and sleepy.

She turned her attention to the two girls, and smiled at them, both of them still gripping Arizona's shorts as they looked at her. "Hi Callie," they said at the same time.

"Hi. What are your names?" She asked, but knew what they were. The parenting books she'd read said that children liked to share their own names, that it reaffirmed the relationship with new people and let them feel involved.

"That's Michelle," the one on the left said, "and that's Georgia," the one on the right finished. Callie held back the laugh that threatened to bubble up at how adorable the little girls were.

"Can we go play Aunty Zona?" The girls asked, both of their faces turned to their aunt, eyes glinting and smiles stretching their delicious chocolate cheeks.

"Yes, but not in the kitchen because Timmy is in time out," Arizona said, shooing them towards the living room.

"Yes ma'am!" They called over their shoulders, holding hands as they slipped barefoot away from them, soft giggles and words floating out from their play.

"I know we were supposed to watch a movie, but Tim and Nicole had an emergency they needed to tend to," Arizona said, reaching for the boy in her arms, but he turned tighter into her shoulder and shied away from his aunt. Jake might just have replaced Arizona as her favourite Robbins. "Okay, anyway, we can reschedule if you want. Or you can stay? Jake is about to have a nap anyway, and the girls should go down in a little bit."

Callie absolutely loved when Arizona rambled. Stepping forward she held Jake tighter and pressed a soft kiss to Arizona's lips, sighing at the contact. It was light and chaste and didn't go beyond a soft press of lips against lips, but the explosion of sensations in her entire body was overwhelming.

Since she'd woken up a week ago to find Arizona passed out in her grandmother's rocking chair, feet up on the bed and using her own flannel shirt as a blanket, Callie hadn't wanted to ever stop kissing the blonde. She'd thought it was a dream, Arizona taking care of her when she was sick, not because she was delirious or anything, but because Arizona was treating her with a tenderness and compassion that no one else had ever had. It was unnerving how one act could endear someone to her so quickly.

"This will be fine," she said when she pulled away, Jake muttering sleepily about kissing being icky, but the small boy stayed settled in her arms. "Should I put him down somewhere?"

"Umm, my bed is his favourite place to sleep." Arizona gestured down the hall, and Callie nodded, pressing another quick kiss to her lips before carrying the rapidly sleeping boy to a bed for his nap.

Being in Arizona's room was slightly arousing. Because this is where she wanted their day to go. She was horny. Like all the time. She knew it was the pregnancy hormones, knew that the reason she was turned on all the time was because she was currently cooking up her baby, but the unbearableness of it was because of Arizona. And this room, her room smelled like her and it was intoxicating. Filling her senses and lungs with the smell only served to turn her on more.

"Okay, baby, it's nap time," she whispered down to the little boy whose grip in her hair tightened just a bit. The small body snuggling in closer to her.

"Stay Tally," he mumbled.

Callie felt herself gulp. But shrugging her shoulders she climbed into Arizona's bed and continued to cradle the warm child to her chest, his breathing quickly slowing to deep and even, his fingers slowly loosening in her hair as his body got heavier with sleep.

When she was sure that he was finally asleep, she tried to disentangle herself from but even the slightest movement from her cause small sounds of disapproval from Jake, she she wrapped him closer to her and decided to stay until she could move.

These are the kind of moments she wanted when she decided to have a baby. Quiet afternoon naps with her own baby wrapped up in her arms, tiny fingers and hands gripping her tightly. Before her family abandoned her at 19 for coming out as gay, the moments of family time were what made her feel safe and loved. She could remember as a little girl climbing into her parents bed for morning snuggles, how close and tightly they would hold her, shower her face and head with kisses and run their fingers through her hair, telling her often how much they loved and cherished her.

She hadn't known at the time that that love was conditional, but it hadn't mattered then. She was their baby, and they were her parents, she was safe and loved and warm in their arms. Her own child would never have to face the sorrow she had when she broke the conditions of their love. If they were gay or straight or whatever, a musician or comedian or doctor or lawyer or a clown, she would love and support them no matter what.

And holding Jake like this, lying on her side with her knees bent and her arms around him, holding him tightly to her chest as he slept, she was surrounding him physically and knew that the ease with which he fell asleep that he felt safe and comfortable, as enveloped in that safety as he was physically. She would hold her own baby this way for as long as they wanted her too, and she wouldn't let go until they asked… and maybe not even then.

Eventually her own eyes were getting heavy, her own breathing deepening until she was almost falling asleep herself.

"Hey," Arizona called softly into the room, and Callie felt herself struggle to open her eyes, to acknowledge the blonde whose bed she was currently occupying.

"Mmm," was all she could say, Jake hiccuping softly in his sleep.

"You look sleepy too, sweetie." Arizona whispered coming closer and sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over both her and Jake.

"I'm not," she lied, as horny as she was, she was always ready for a nap. And this nap, with a warm toddler snuggled into her chest, her nose filled with the scent of a baby boy and Arizona, it was going to be one of the best she'd ever had.

"Sure you're not," Arizona laughed softly, her hand rubbing a soothing path on her upper arm, further lulling Callie towards her dreams. "You have a nap too, then I'll feed you my famous Mac and Cheese."

"K," she whispered. Feeling safe and warm herself as Arizona pressed a kiss to first Jake's temple and then her own. Feeling the love that she hadn't told her of for the woman as she covered them both with a blanket and another kiss to her temple. Falling asleep before Arizona even left the room.

*777*

"Tally wade up," a soft incessant voice was calling her, dragging her from her sleep. "Tally?"

Who the fuck was Tally?

Opening her eyes realization sunk in when she was met the the adorable chubby cheeks and wide brown eyes of Arizona's nephew, Jake's face so close to hers and his little hands cupping both of her cheeks. She was Tally.

"Tally I haf to pee," he whispered again.

Rousing herself from sleep, she quickly, or as quickly as her almost seven month pregnant body would allow, moved from the bed and picked Jake up and carried him into Arizona's bathroom.

"Do you need help?" She asked. She hadn't quite gotten to this part of her parenting books yet, and wasn't sure how a two and a half year old boy would pee.

But Jake seemed to know, he pulled a little stool close to the toilet, and then quickly stood on it, pulling his pants down all the way to his ankles, before lifting the seat and doing his business. It was almost comical how little he cared that she was there, but she turned and averted her eyes, offering him privacy. When he finished, he flushed the toilet and pulled his pants up and she watched with amusement and a bit of laughter as he pulled his stool to the sink and climbed up again to wash his hands.

"Water please," he said, looking at her expectantly. With another chuckle, she moved towards him and turned the taps on, helping him with soap and then drying his hands. Once he was done she sent him to Arizona so she could use the bathroom herself, and give her a moment to think.

She hadn't told anyone yet, not even Arizona, but she was having a boy. She was going to have a son. It was… frightening. If she were honest, if anyone asked her seriously, she would have said she wanted a girl. She couldn't explain why, just that she always imagined her first child being a girl, but she was happy with a son. Though, to be honest, both she and Addison had hesitated at the revelation, not afraid but concerned that even though Arizona's genetic testing came back clear, somehow it might have passed on, so they both opted for the amniocentesis to confirm the penis that her boy had so clearly displayed for them. She was going to have a son.

That was part of why she was here today, or was the original intention behind the visit at least. They were going to have a talk and watch a movie while they ate dinner. Callie had wanted to tell Arizona so badly that she was having a boy, even though all of the times she had envisioned and planned the conversation she had slipped up and said _they_ were having a boy. But her son, well he wasn't Arizona's.

Even though Callie knew that the office was throwing a surprise baby shower for her next week, no one in her office could keep a secret that well, she kept seeing the way Arizona would glance at her when the whispered conversations would stop abruptly when she was near. The blondes face was scrunched with something that looked a lot like sadness when she offered a small smile about those conversations, but her words that morning kept ringing through her ears.

"_I never wanted to be a mother. I was too afraid to pass… whatever happened to me on, and I lost my parents so young… and I don't know."_ It was one of the reasons she had asked the blonde to be her sperm donor. Mostly it was because she was absolutely stunning, one of the most beautiful human beings Callie had ever seen, and she was funny and intelligent and her laugh and those dimples… they all played a huge part. But the final thing that made Callie sure Arizona Robbins was the right person was because she hadn't hesitated when Callie said that she wanted her to sign away her parental rights. If she'd used a donor from the clinic it wouldn't be an issue, and though it was drunk Callie who asked and hungover Arizona who agreed, it was sober them that had the long conversation about everything else.

But then she added, "_I really like you Calliope, I've liked you for a long time, even before the amazing sex. I like you for you, as a woman. And seeing you become a mom, it's making me want things… things I never wanted before. And I know it's not good enough to say that… I have to earn the right to be your partner and your babies other parent."_

She was right, it wasn't enough. But… Callie wanted her too, liked her too. And in the eight days since she'd woken up to find Arizona snoring in her uncomfortable chair and shared the heavy conversation over coffee and breakfast, which Arizona had cooked, and the. Arizona left with a soft kiss to her lips, Arizona had done things for both of the women Arizona said she saw her.

For the woman, she asked her on a real and proper date. They'd get dressed up and go out, maybe make out a little on Callie's doorstep when she dropped her off at home. Flowers turned up on her desk, an A in the blonde's untidy scrawl her only indication who'd put them there. Quick touches of fingertips to fingertips as they passed in the hall at work, and a searing kiss when Arizona had chased her to her car after work.

For the mom, a salad and a fruit smoothie on her desk when she didn't have time to go for lunch one day, and when the salad was empty an intern had brought her her favourite chocolate bar with a bright pink post it note attached. Her back had been tense all day, she'd been rubbing it non-stop and Arizona had come in, no words spoken between them but a heating pad was plugged in and then placed behind her back. Arizona's thumbs had pressed her thumbs into the tense muscles for a few brief moments and kissed the shell of her ear before she left back to her cubicle. And for some reason, and she knew it had been the blonde's doing, security had started to walk her to her car after work.

And though it still wasn't enough, it was good headway in to a start. Because no one had cared for her like that. Ever. None of her romantic partners had ever shown that level of affection and care without some kind of expectation. But so far, Arizona hadn't asked for anything.

She'd said she knew that just because the baby shared her DNA, it didn't make it hers. That she had to earn it, and she would give Callie all the time she needed to make her decision. It was a difficult path to tread, for both of them, because there was inherent knowledge that this baby was theirs. Even though technically, and perhaps legally, he was only Callie's. She knew that he wouldn't be here if it weren't for Arizona, and for some reason that meant something.

*888*

After dinner with the kids and falling in love with Arizona's Mac and cheese, both woman had played with the kids until the blondes brother and sister in law had come to pick them up. She was a bit shocked that neither of them seemed surprised to see her, and had almost started crying when Nicole had hugged her and said congratulations about her baby. It was nice, being accepted so quickly by the blondes family and it was another step towards accepting Arizona as her baby's other parent and as a romantic partner.

"Why did Tim and Nicole adopt?" She asked after long moments of silence, the movie they had playing still going softly.

She was wrapped comfortable in Arizona's arms, her back pressed against the smaller woman's chest, leaning back against her as she stretched along the couch, Arizona's legs on either side of her hips and the softest lips she'd ever felt and had dreamed of since the night they made her son periodically passing over her neck or ear.

"Both of them wanted a lot of kids, but it… there was something wrong with… their parts, I guess. And they tried for years, years and years before they finally sprung for IVF and got Timmy." Arizona whispered, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "But it was expensive, so they applied to be on the adoption registry and then yeah."

She was well aware of the struggle, but she doubted she was a knowledge about it as Tim and Nicole were. In all, she'd only struggled for six months and she knew in the grand scheme of things that that was hardly any time at all. And getting pregnant on the first try with sex… well, it happened and she was thankful it had.

"Do they know?" She asked, because part of her felt a little bit bad. She was wondering now if she was created as fondly as she was because she was pregnant or because she was pregnant with Arizona.

"I told Tim," the blonde admitted, "I assume he told Nicole."

"Why did you tell him?" Relief washed through her, they knew and they didn't care. The kids probably didn't know, but they had accepted her right away. Though the girls had asked a lot of weirdly personal intimate questions about her baby, questions that made her cheeks burn and caused Arizona to giggle as she struggled to respond appropriately for four year olds.

"I told him because I decided it was time to act on my feelings for you, but it's… our relationship now… it's not simple. He's the one who told me that it's your baby, my contribution just helped you get it, he said that I have to earn those rights if I want them." Callie sighed at the words.

"I'm still not… I don't think…"

"It's fine Calliope," Arizona said with another soft kiss to her neck, the actions making both her heart and her vagina swell with need for the woman behind her. "I meant what I said, take your time. I like you, I really really, _really_ like you, a lot… but you have to think for two now."

The reassurance that Arizona wasn't pressuring her was comforting. Because Callie, who had been burned over and over by the universe in her romantic pursuits, was ready to throw herself and her son headfirst into a relationship with Arizona. To let Arizona be his mother, his momma, even though the conversations about her not wanting to be a parent were floating through her mind. Her heart didn't want to listen. It wanted Arizona - especially after seeing her interact with the four children today. The way she cooked and cared for their physical needs, but also their emotional ones. The soft hugs and touches so they'd know she was there, the flurry of kisses and tickles she plastered to a giggling and squirming Jake after his nap. All of it.

But Arizona, or Tim rather, was right. She was pregnant, and just because she was good with her nieces and nephews, she got to send them home at the end of the day. She wasn't a parent, she was Aunty Zona (which was absolutely adorable, by the way, and warmed her heart like nothing else had) and being Momma was different than being Aunty Zona.

Suddenly she felt her baby move in her belly, his late night gymnastics routine begging. "Oh!" She exclaimed, quickly moving her hands to grasp Arizona's and place them right over where her son was moving.

"What's that?" The blonde asked, awe and confusion colouring her tone.

"It's the baby, he's moving." Callie whispered back, falling a little more in love with Arizona as small and pale arms wrapped tighter around her, and her fingers splayed wider in her belly to feel more of his movements.

"He?" Arizona whispered back, now it was just awe in her voice, "you're having a boy?"

"Yeah," she said slipping her own fingers between Arizona's on her protruding belly, fighting the urge to call him Arizona's son, so she hedged, "a son."

"A son." Arizona choked out, her arms tightening around her, fingers gripping her own tightly.

When the baby's motions slowed, Callie leaned to the side still in the blondes arms, wrapped tightly with fingers joined and splayed over the baby, Arizona's strong legs still around her, to look at the woman she was absolutely sure she was in love with. There were tears in her eyes, those blue eyes she wanted her baby to have, the blue eyes she saw on Tim and Timmy, red that were telling her that Arizona was speechless.

She didn't know who moved first, and she didn't really care, but suddenly those lips were on hers and everything else went away. Her doubts about Arizona, her hesitance to allow the blonde into her life, into her babies life. It was soft, and chaste, small movements of lips against lips, but it was filled with so much longing and need that Callie suddenly remembered part of why she was here.

Parting her lips she swiped her tongue against Arizona's bottom lip and was almost immediately granted access, and the first meeting of their tongues sent Callie reeling into the horniness of her pregnancy hormones and just a general desire and need for the woman whose kiss was stealing her breath.

"Why haven't you had sex with anyone," she husked into the waiting mouth below her, and it was with a surprisingly strong grip that she was now kneeling over the woman, both of their chests heaving and her centre dangerously close to Arizona's crotch, the hard and erect cock barely restrained by tight jeans as she ground against it, the sensation almost overwhelming as flashes of their one night together flooded through every nerve in her body.

"God, Calliope," Arizona husked into her neck, warm fingers gripping her lower back under her shirt, her own hips jumping against Callie who moaned at the harder contact to her wanting core and aching clit, "it's you, I just want you."

Moaning at the words, Callie surged forward, both of their bodies cradling their son between them, and kissed Arizona again.

"I only want you," Arizona said into her mouth, tongues still meeting in a dance that was winding her up so close that she may pitch over the edge because of the intensity of the kiss and the wandering path of Arizona's hands over her body.

"Make love to me Arizona," she whispered back, Arizona's hands making quick work of her shirt and bra as her lips began a trail of fire down her neck and chest, her body contorted awkwardly around her pregnant belly as she placed a tender suck to one of her nipples. Sensitive as she was, she moaned loudly, her back arching into that hot and wet mouth, gasping at the sensation, "softer."

A mumbled apology, the suckling became softer and pale fingers passed even more softly over the nipple that wasn't being lavished with attention by her mouth. Her centre kept grinding down onto Arizona's erection, the moans flowing freely from both of them vibrating against her nipples causing the wave of need to over take her quickly.

Pulling herself from Arizona who looked dazed and flush with arousal she stood quickly and removed her pants and underwear quickly and watched as Arizona tumbled off the couch, a soft laugh spilling from her lips as the blonde floundered to her feet to remove her own clothes. When they were both finally naked, Arizona's cock twitching against her stomach, Callie brought their bodies flush together and pressed a desperate and searing kiss to the swollen and glistening lips of her lover, Arizona gently guiding them back to the couch.

Once again seated in Arizona's lap, her knees on either side of slim hips, a rock hard cock between them, Arizona's knees up behind her, supporting her lower back as they kissed deeply again, slowly and languidly as their skin, flushed and warm pressed together.

A guttural moan left her as Arizona's fingers made a soft pass against her clit, her entire body trembling with need. "Don't tease, please, I need you so badly," she whined teaching between them to position Arizona's cock between them.

"Condom?" Arizona asked, her own moan low and husky as Callie continued to stroke her cock.

"Already pregnant," Callie replies, rolling the throbbing head of Arizona's cock against her swollen clit, both of their hips bucking against each other.

"Didn't want to assume," Arizona replied, her voice raspy and thick with the same need Callie was feeling.

"The only person I've slept with in the last year is you," she said, guiding the tip to her entrance, "you said the same."

"Only you Calliope." And with that Callie sunk down on Arizona's cock, taking the full and hot and throbbing length into her dripping pussy, and she came. Hard. Her muscles contracting wildly as they pulled around Arizona.

Long moments later, when her body relaxed, her inner muscles slowing to butterfly flaps around the cock inside her, she opened her eyes to see Arizona staring up at her, the hands on her hips gripping tightly, blue eyes darkened to navy and hooded with lust.

"Did you just-" Arizona started, but Callie quickly placed her whole hand over the blonde's mouth, to stop her from finishing the question.

"Shh," she whispered, and laughed a little when Arizona nodded, her fingers gripping her hips tighter, her cocking twitching inside Callie.

"I forgot how big you were," she husked, finally feeling able to move her hips, a slow roll that unsheathed Arizona's cock, and pushing it back in. "I've never been this full, and you feel so fucking good… it just happened." She hadn't stopped her soft rolls against Arizona's hips, the stretch and pull in her pussy building another dose of pleasure, her vision already tingeing white with expectation.

"You're so beautiful, Calliope," Arizona husked, Callie's hand still covering her mouth so the words came out jumbled as her hips started to move with Callie's rhythm. It was short thrusts, Arizona's cock not pulling all the way out, but due to the position, it rubbed both her g-spot, dragging against the rough patch of hypersensitive flesh inside her, and was able to rub against her clit on every push back in.

She was about to come again.

"God, Ari… I'm gonna come…" she mumbled, her toes curling with an overload of sensation. Her heart and her pussy both pulsing with the feel of making love to Arizona.

"I've got you babe," Arizona said, words still muffled because she hadn't moved her hand from that beautiful mouth, and when she felt a soft kiss press to her palm, every nerve in her body exploded as she came for the second time in less than five minutes.

This time she came back to herself, her hands were on the back of the couch, holding herself up as Arizona's grip on her hips was helping, as Arizona thrust into her from below, the strokes deep and long, her sensitive pussy and clit protesting the movement but begging for more.

"Do you need me to stop," Arizona asked, the whimpers leaving Callie's mouth were high pitched and she wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure she was feeling, only knowing that she never wanted it to stop.

"Are you close? I'm close." She asked, adding her own movements to help.

"I don't have to come inside you if I'm hurting you," Arizona said, a bit of vigour and strength added to her thrusts.

"I want you to." Callie whispered, a moan leaving her at the harder thrusts, she pushed her hips down harder, and a few wild thrusts later Arizona came, the hot ropes of cum filling her with the same potential as it did last time they had sex, the throbbing and twitching pushing her over into her third orgasam.

"I'm falling in love with you Calliope."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: GAY PENGUINS?!**

Today was date day for Callie the Mom, and she was scared. Two weeks ago they'd made love for the first time. Well, okay, technically the second time, but she didn't count that first time (even though it totally counted) because that time it was only about making a baby. Which they'd done. A baby boy. Callie was going to have a son, and Arizona was thrilled about that. Because when they'd first had this conversation and we're both ridiculously drunk on the wine Callie said she'd miss, they had spoken about what their baby would look like. Callie had talked endlessly about a girl, a beautiful little mini Callie, hopefully with the Robbins dimples.

But all Arizona had seen was a boy. A gorgeous dark skinned and black haired boy who had her blue eyes. His curly and fly away hair would be long, longer than it should be on a boy, but Callie would say she liked it that way. It would give him a California Surfer look, and because of the way he was… he'd be a heartbreaker. Even though she wasn't supposed to be thinking like that, she was. Imagining how she'd look with Baby Torres on her hip, wondered if the difference in skin tone would affect her heart the same way Callie's did. Wondered what holding him would be like if he were her son.

But he wasn't.

The date for Callie the Woman has gone splendidly. She'd wined and dined her - almost, they'd both stuck to water for the meal, but had shared an indulgent piece of peanut butter chocolate cheesecake that was divine, and ended the night by making love for the third time. She didn't know how it was possible, but it just kept getting better.

Today though was about trying to show Callie who she'd be as a mother. She'd kept doing the little things for Callie, food and drink when she thought Callie wasn't eating enough. Small gifts of chocolates and flowers to remind her that she was loved and cared for. And because Mother's Day had just past, Arizona had hired a singing telegram for Callie, it was cheesy and over the top and just the slightest bit to the left of ridiculous, but Callie had called her in a mess of tears and sobs telling her how much it had meant to her. She'd had the company sign the card "your baby boy," and apparently it was the right choice.

Ringing the doorbell to Callie's house for their trip to the mall, where Arizona was going to buy the first presents for Callie's special Mother's Day date, she was expecting to be greeted by a kiss or a hug or some sign of affection, instead she was met with a flustered Callie, almost dressed and bursting at eight months pregnant with "What's your middle name?"

Not even a hello.

"Hello to you too, Calliope," Arizona said walked into the foyer, the Latina was mostly dressed, but she only had one sock on and the other was held in her hand as she huffed in annoyance at Arizona's response.

"Yes, hi. Middle name?" Callie said again, sitting on the front bench and trying to reach her foot to put her sock on.

Stifling her chuckle, she went to her knees and took the sock from Callie's hand, trailing her fingertips up a well defined calf before slipping the sock on her favourite left foot in the world. "It's Daniel." Reaching for her shoes she repeated her actions and asked, "What's yours?"

"Daniel is a boys name." Drawing another laugh from Arizona as she tied Callie's shoes and got back to her feet, offering Callie her hands to help her stand up.

"That's correct," she said. Since she wasn't going to get a kiss apparently, or anything sign that she was welcome, she just took the light sweater that Callie handed to her and helped the taller woman slip into it. Is this what being with a pregnant woman was like? She kind of hoped so, because it was highly amusing to her. This wasn't her girlfriend, and though they'd fallen into bed (or against the wall or the kitchen table or the couch) multiple times in the last two weeks, even lover might be a stretch. But flustered and flushed Callie was tickling her funny bone, and she was loving this.

They walked out to her car in silence, Callie just looking at her as she held the door open for the taller woman and then helped lower her into the car, making sure she was fully inside before shutting the door and jogging around to the driver's seat and getting them on the road.

"Isn't that Timmy's middle name?" Callie asked, still staring at her.

"Yes ma'am. It's also Jake's. And Tim's. And all my uncles and cousins. It's a weird family thing." She said, still wondering what Callie's middle name is… and why she was asking.

"I had a girls name picked out!" Callie exclaimed with some more generous flapping of her hands. "But I'm having a boy and I don't know how to pick a boys name. You're not named after the state are you? Like where you were conceived or anything? I don't want to name him Washington."

Arizona laughed and slipped her hand from the steering wheel to Callie's knee, and was pleased when it seemed to calm her down a bit, her own hands coming to play with her fingers as she kept driving.

"No, I was named for the USS Arizona. My grandfather died there after he saved nineteen men during Pearl Harbor." Arizona said, with a quick glance at Callie, who was still staring at her.

"That's…" Callie started.

"Weird, but it works for me." She finished, and finally Callie looked away from her, but continued to run her fingers over and through Arizona's. "Daniel as a middle name is a family tradition. My father was just Daniel Robbins, he didn't have a middle name. Family myth, more like old wives tale, is that the first Daniel Robbins was a personal knight for the King of Germany hundreds of years ago, and was able to stop an assassination attempt and gave his life in the process. He was the first to die in service of his country. So a Robbins tradition was born. Every child would have Daniel in their name."

"Is that true?" Callie asked, her smokey brown eyes turning to look at her again.

"Doubtful, but every single one of my cousins and uncles has it, as does my brother and his sons." She finished, pulling into a 'Pregnant People' spot in front of the mall.

"Do you have any Robbins Aunts or girl cousins?" Callie asked quietly.

"Nope, I'm the first girl in however long… another Robbins old wives tale."

"So this is your fault!" Callie sobbed, shocking Arizona as the Latina burst into tears. This part of being with a pregnant lady wasn't so much fun.

"Calliope, sweetie?" Callie had pushed her hands away and crossed her arms over her chest and was now staring out the window, still crying. When she reached to touch her shoulder her hand was immediately shrugged off, and it caused a stab of pain through her heart. She wasn't sure if Callie was actually mad at her because she was having a boy, or if this was something else. So she decided to wait. Placing her hand on the seat behind Callie's shoulder, she just waited.

And waited.

Slowly Callie's tears stopped, and her hands wiped away the last remnants of her tears. Arizona reaches over to her glove box and pulled out a package of tissues, ensuring that she didn't touch the other woman as she offered her the package, still waiting quietly.

Eventually Callie turned back to look at her, and Arizona's heart broke for an entirely different reason. The smokey brown eyes she loved where ring with red and puffy with the tears she shed, and the was an intense look of sadness on her face as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay sweetie," Arizona started. "I'm sorry… for whatever I did or said or…"

"No, Arizona, no. You didn't do anything, I'm just… I'm gonna have a baby soon and I can't even name him. I'm gonna be a terrible mother." This time when she cried she fell in Arizona's arms, and clung to her, her shirt fisted along with used tissues, so Arizona wrapped her up as tightly as she could due to their awkward position still seated in the car.

"Shh, Calliope Torres, you are going to be an excellent mother. You're kind and caring and you have the biggest heart, it's so full of love and compassion, any child will be lucky to call you mom." She placed a soft kiss to Callie's temple and used her thumbs to wipe this fresh wave of tears. "You still have five weeks to choose his name, and if you don't in that time, we'll just call him Baby Torres. Is that what this is all about?"

"I haven't even started on the nursery yet… I have all the furniture and paint and everything but I never got around to hiring someone… and he doesn't have a name!" Callie sobbed again, this time silently and clung even harder to her, her body shaking with her tears.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" She asked, she had a plan, a sudden surge of inspiration. When Callie shook her head in the negative she fumbled for her phone, and pulled it out quickly dialling her brothers number.

"Robbins." He answered.

"Tim, it's me."

"Hey, what's up?" Even over the sound of Callie crying in her arms she could hear her nieces and nephews in that background.

"You guys have plans tomorrow? I have an emergency and I need you guys." She said.

"We're yours. What are we doing?" He asked, already willing to help and not even knowing what she needed him for.

"You and I are going to set up Callie's nursery. Paint, build some furniture-"

"There's boxes too." Callie interrupted her.

"Apparently we'll have to move some stuff too. I don't know for sure yet, but lunch and dinner will be on me."

"Send me the address, we'll be there around ten. I've gotta go Zoney, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Tim."

After hanging up with her brother, she put her phone down and wrapped Callie tighter in her arms, glad that her sobbing seemed to have stopped even if the tears haven't. Callie's face was pressed into the crook of her neck, and her breathing was returning to normal.

"One crisis averted," she said softly, and felt herself soar as Callie chuckled softly into her neck. "We can work on his name later. I'm very fond of Agemenom."

*88*

After a quick tea to help Callie calm down some more, and an indulgent cinnamon bun that they were supposed to share but Callie ended up eating most of - which was okay with Arizona, because the way she kept sneaking extra bites was back to the adorableness of how their day began, she was finally able to pull the now smiling and happy woman to their destination.

The book store.

"This is for our date?" Callie asked, both of her hands hanging on tightly to one of Arizona's as she gazed down at her, her face a mess of emotions and a smile so shy that Arizona didn't know what to do with it.

"One of my favourite memories as a kid would be reading with my parents or Tim. Our house was always full of books, books about anything and everything. I know I got you the Dolphins onesie and a little football for the baby shower last week, but I brought you here because I want to share this with you." The smile that stretched Callie's face was almost blinding in its intensity, and when she leaned down for a soft kiss, Arizona felt that she wasn't just fallin in love with Callie anymore. She had fallen.

She was in love with Calliope Torres.

Even though Callie hadn't said anything after her declaration two weeks ago - granted it was said after they made love, and that's never really a good time to say it, Arizona was sure that Callie was close to where she was. But instead of putting pressure on the other woman, she decided that the best thing she could do is show her. And sharing something about her childhood, her hopes and favourite memories, she hoped this was something that both Callie the Woman and Callie the Mom would see as her trying.

"Do we have to get baby books?" Callie asked when the kiss ended.

"No, haha." She laughed again and squeezed the fingers entwined with her own. "Up until babies can start formulating words, you're really only regulated to your own morals when choosing what to read to them. Actually the first book I ever read to Timmy after he was born was Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."

"How old were you?" Callie asked, her grip on Arizona's fingers never loosening as the blonde led them through the store.

"I was 19. Home from my first year of college, and I'd gone to the midnight release of the book, then got home and slept and waited for him to wake up. I don't think Nicole or Tim got to hold him much that day. I took care of changing and naps and stuff, Nicole only really held him to feed him. And even then I kept reading out loud, I'd just turn away." Laughing at the memory, she smiled remembering the way that Nicole had wanted to protest her actions, but she always promised a night of babysitting every week so that she and Tim could have date night a lot before she went back to school. "I even waited to finish after he went down for the night, and got up with him."

"I thought you said we don't have to get baby books." Callie asked when they stopped in a particular section.

"We're not, well we're getting one kids book. But just one, because it's one I want to share with you and your baby." Arizona said softly, letting Callie's hand go to grab the book from the shelf and had it to the brunette.

"'And Tango Makes Three'?" Callie asked, her fingers softly trailing over the cover art and not looking at her.

"Do you know it?" Arizona asked, watching Callie take in the cover of the book. It seems that's what she did all the time, just watch the other woman. Like her eyes were drawn to her whatever she was doing and wherever she was.

"No, I don't think so." Callie whispered, her fingers trailing over the baby penguin painted on the cover.

"It's based on a true story. Two male penguins, Roy and Silo, fell in love at a zoo and kept trying to hatch rocks to make their family… which of course doesn't work. One season zookeepers noticed that another mater pair had two eggs, it's exceptionally rare and almost impossible for a mates pair to incubate and hatch both eggs, so one was abandoned. The zookeepers took that egg and gave it to Roy and Silo, and they were able to have their baby." Arizona started, and was about to explain why she thought this was an excellent first book for them and for the baby, even though it was a touch cliche for two English majors, but she liked it anyways.

But Callie immediately burst into sobs for the second time of their outing, crying very loudly, "I didn't know penguins could be gay!"

Arizona was glad that she was not the only person who laughed, but she quickly turned it into a cough so as not to upset Callie further. Taking the crying woman into her arms once again, she tried to soothe her and maybe quiet her tears and sobs a little bit, but nothing seemed to help, she was still yelling about gay penguins when suddenly Callie ran away from her in the direction of the stores washrooms, the security alarm beeping wildly as the Latina passed through with the unpaid copy of the book.

"I'll pay for that, I promise!" Arizona said as the store manager came to investigate the commotion, other shoppers still laughing.

"Which one was it?" The older gentleman asked as he moved to turn off the blaring alarm. Just as 'gay penguins' could be heard from the washroom. "Ah, Tango. Happens a lot," he said with a chuckle. "How far along is your wife?"

"She's not," she hesitated, and then just decided to answer his question, "eight and a half months."

"Ah yes, my wife once cried because of a Campbell's soup commercial when she was that far along, didn't stop for days and yeah… it's… rough." He said with a laugh, glad that she hadn't done something wrong, apparently pregnant ladies just cried sometimes.

"Don't worry about the book, this happens a lot. Just make sure you stay away from the other LGTBQ parenting books… those really get the water works."

Several awkward conversations and reassurances from older people later, Callie finally came out of the bathroom. She was fresh faced, clear of make-up that she'd probably cried off, and though her eyes were rimmed with red and a bit puffy, she was the most beautiful woman Arizona had ever seen.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess," she mumbled, offering Arizona the now crumpled book and she almost laughed again when she noticed that it was covered with tears and looked as though Callie had clutched it to her chest.

Leaning up and pressing a kiss to Callie's temple while she took the book. "You're not a mess, sweetie. You're pregnant, you're allowed to cry."

Callie leaned into her embrace and they stood that way for several long moments, Arizona enjoying the feel of Callie in her arms in public, their hands grasped tightly. She also wouldn't lie and say that she hadn't liked it, a lot, when the manager called Callie her wife. She couldn't. She hadn't thought that far into the future yet. She imagined Callie being in her future in a romantic way, as girlfriends and lovers and partners raising the baby together… but as her wife? Well that was a whole other ball game. And it was a game she wanted to play. Being married to Callie, being able to love her and call her hers, and to belong to Callie that way, to have more kids with Callie… she could see it.

And she liked it.

It set her heart a tizzy, a flutter, swelling with hope and love and…

And Callie hadn't responded when Arizona told her she was falling in love with her.

"We're gonna have to buy two of these books now, I hope you know that."

And thankfully Callie laughed.

*88*

It was nearly two in the morning and she was almost done with the second base coat in the nursery. They'd cut their date short because all of the crying and gay penguins had made Callie tired, so Arizona had brought them back to Callie's house and sent her off for a nap, hoping to get an idea of what all needed to be done.

A lot.

Way more than she and Tim would be able to handle tomorrow, so she got right down to work. Almost, she had cued up several episodes of the parenting podcast she was listening to and then got to work.

After moving the boxes to the hallway, she began the process of getting the room ready to paint. It started as a dark beige colour, and would need at least two base layers of white so the pale green accents would shine through properly, and the light grey colour would pop the way Callie wanted it too. But Callie didn't get white for the base, or have painters tape, or rollers or anything else she'd need to prep the room for her and Tim tomorrow. So she'd also had to go to the hardware store to get that.

Callie was fast asleep, her body curled around her pregnancy pillow, so Arizona left her that way. And when she returned 35 minutes later the Latina was in the exact same position, except her mouth was open and a bit of drool was leaking out.

She'd woken up and they'd eaten dinner and watched a movie in Callie's bed where the pregnant woman promptly fell fast asleep, she'd slipped out of the bed and went to finish the base layers and move the boxes to the basement where Callie had told her to put them.

"What are you doing?" Callie said as she was putting the finishing touches on the final base layer of white, the brunette having turned her podcast off, "And what is Unruffled?"

"Oh, hey, I didn't wake you did I?" She asked, placing the used roller into a plastic bag to dispose of it later.

"No, I woke up and you were gone." When Arizona stepped out of the room she was greeted by a warm and soft hug from Callie.

"I'm sorry." Pressing a soft kiss to Callie's jaw, she stepped back and took another glance around the room, pleased with her progress and how much she'd accomplished.

"Come back to bed." Was whispered, as Callie turned her face slightly and pressed their lips softly together, a kiss that was supposed to be soft and gentle, full of the love she felt for the taller woman, but she was taken aback slightly when a warm tongue was pressed into her mouth, deepening.

Her cock sprung to life in her shorts, the material becoming tighter as Callie's hands roamed her body. This wasn't her plan… they had a long day, and Callie was exhausted from everything, so she tried to will her erextion away, but the longer Callie touched her, the harder she got.

"I don't want to have sex tonight Arizona," Callie whispered, her lips trailing a path of fire against her jaw, moving to kiss and lick at the shell of her ear, one of her hands pressing slowly between them and Arizona moaned as a strang hand pressed against her cock through the material of her shorts, rubbing softly over her growing length.

"We should stop then," she replied, trying to pull away from the woman who was working her entire body up into a mess of arousal and hardness.

"I do want to help with this though," a hard press of that hand against her dick through the material of her shorts and underwear had Arizona bucking.

"I can do it, I'll just hop in the shower, it's okay." She husked back, her voice raspy as Callie continued to suckle on the spot behind her left ear, the one that sent to goes through her entire body straight to her dick and brought her to full attention.

Without words, Callie used her grip on Arizona and pulled her back to the bedroom by the loops on her shorts, her lips never leaving her body as she continued to kiss up and down the column of Arizona's neck. Once in the bathroom the brunette left her body, and turned into the shower to turn it on, the water warming rapidly and filling the room with steam as strong Latina hands began to undress her.

Her shirt and bra were removed with a slowness that Arizona knew was deliberate, but was actually sure was more torture than anything else. Her cock hardening further, the tightness of her shorts starting to hurt a little bit. When the button and zipper of her pants were loosened, the slowness of her top removal was gone and strong olive hands were pushing them to the floor and were instantly on her shoulders pushing her into the shower.

She stroked herself a couple times as Callie removed her sleep wear and then tied her hair up in a messy bun and stepped into the shower.

"Face the wall," Arizona did as she was commanded, her right hand leaving her hard dick and braces herself as Callie came to rest behind her, the full press of her belly against her back as both of her arms snakes around her body.

Her right hand slid lower, grasping her cock firmly and beginning long smooth strokes from the base to the tip of her cock, and back down. Her left hand was on her breasts, fingers softly teasing her nipples, and her lips on her ear, teeth and tongue teasing her and causing her need to come to swell.

"God, Calliope," she moaned, trying desperately to still her hips as Callie continued to stroke her cock. She watched in awe as Callie's hand came up to the tip and gathered the precum in her palm and resumed stroking, the added lubrication making the strokes a bit faster and more amazing.

"You've done nothing but take care of me today," Callie breathed right into her ear, and Arizona needed more contact with the woman she loved so she brought her left hand up and gripped Callie's holding the other woman's hand tightly in her own between her heaving breaths. "I know… I know you probably want sex, to be inside me…"

"This is perfect," she moaned back her hips bucking from a perfectly timed bite to her earlobe, "you're perfect, god I love you so much."

Her words caused Callie to stroke her harder, the movement of her hand against her cock becoming bolder and faster, fingers wrapped tightly around her shaft.

She could feel the tingling in her balls, the tightness in her stomach as she was nearing orgasm, her cock twitching between the heavenly strokes on her dick in Callie's hand.

"I'm gonna, fuck Calliope-" and she came with another bite to her ear, Callie's hot breath washing over her ear and prolonging her release, her jizz splattering the shower wall and Callie's hand as she continued with soft strokes to help Arizona ride it out.

When she was done and her entire body relaxed, Callie's hand on her softening dick - not moving, just holding it, cradling it lovingly in her palm, Callie's arms still wrapped around her, Callie whispered, "Arizona?"

"Hmm?" She hummed, indication that she was listening, this might be her favourite position with Calliope. Usually she was the one to do the holding and cuddling, to be the big spoon after sex, but this feeling, of being totally relaxed and warm in the arms of the woman she loved, her hand still on her dick… this was the best feeling.

"I love you Arizona, I'm in love with you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: one chapter left after this one. Thanks for all the reviews and follows. Don't think I'll make 100, but it's been fun. I hope you like this one. It was the hardest for me to write. **

Callie could honestly say that today was the best day of her life.

It started by making love to Arizona. Last night she hadn't wanted sex, she was exhausted and sore all over, but when she'd felt Arizona's cock stirring against her, she still hadn't wanted sex, but she wanted to make Arizona come. And when Arizona had said she could take care of herself… well something inside Callie had swelled, her heart or her lungs or maybe it was just her baby kicking, but she wanted to do it herself.

And when she'd held Arizona in her arms, holding her so tightly as the smaller woman trembled with her release, it was possibly one of the most satisfying things that had ever happened to her.

And she's had sex with Arizona. Like Arizona had been inside her sex… but making Arizona come like that, with just her hand and her lips on a delicate and pale ear, the intimacy that surrounded them like steam from the shower, she just had to say it. Tell the blonde that she loved her, and it felt as if a burden had lifted from her heart and her shoulders were weighed down less and she felt it from the very tips of her toes to her swollen ankles and finally out through the tips of her hair, she loved that woman.

They'd fallen into bed naked, Arizona wrapped protectively around her back, their fingers entwining over her belly, and pale pink lips pressed against her shoulder.

When she woke four hours later to go to the bathroom, she returned to bed to find Arizona sprawled on her back, her left hand on her hard cock, her legs twitching and Callie _wanted._

It took no time at all to rouse Arizona, to feel her climb over her gently, to lift her leg and to enter her swiftly. It was long and smooth and deep strokes, one of Arizona's arms pillowing her head and wrapped around her chest, kneading her breast as she continued to push in and out and in and out slowly and deeply, stroking every single nerve in her sensitive pussy and gently leading her into her orgasm. When she came, it was because Arizona had whispered "I love you" directly into her ear and was holding her so tightly and she'd never felt as safe and warm and loved and cared for as she did right that moment, and to her embarrassment she started to cry when Arizona finished with a soft thrust, her entire body trembling around her, her voice breaking as she whispered her name.

Arizona had climbed back over and held her face to soft and creamy and what were sure to be made of clouds breasts, and held her until she fell asleep.

When she woke again Arizona was there, but she was dressed and had breakfast and a line of green paint across her nose, and she looked so adorable and amazingly hot at the same time, that she felt her heart burst again, blonde hair falling out of her ponytail, speckles of green on her shoulders… she was perfect.

When the Robbins' showed up, all six of them, Arizona and Tim went straight to work in her nursery, and she and Nicole played with the children. She practiced story time with Jake, and making lunch for children, she did the girls hair and watched as Timmy wandered between them, helping his father and aunt or playing with them. Her house was full of love and joyous laughter, and it made her heart race with affection.

This could be her family. Her son's family. His aunt and uncle who brought a soft fleece blanket covered with penguins as a baby shower present, and both hugged her when she started crying. (Hopefully the information that penguins could be gay would stop making her cry like a lunatic after she had him.) The kids had made her cards and though she couldn't discern Jake's drawing, Nicole had clearly written his name for him. Jake said it was a dinosaur, but looked more like a squiggly line than anything else.

If she were brave and bold… this could be her family. She wanted them to be.

But now it was after lunch and the girls and Jake were asleep, the girls cuddled together on her reclining chair, holding the stuffed turtle they'd brought for the baby, Jake with his tiny feet pressing against her side and his head lying in his mother's lap. Arizona and Tim were building the furniture for the nursery, and she could hear they way they both patiently explained things to Timmy as he helped, their voices soft and quiet down the hall.

"How important is Daniel to Arizona?" Callie asked Nicole suddenly, the question she'd asked Arizona a couple times but never really got a satisfactory answer.

"Her father?" Nicole questioned further, running her fingers softly through her son's dark brown hair.

"No. Well yes, but I meant as a middle name." Because she'd found a first name for her son, she thought about it since her breakdown, and she knew what his first name would be. But he still needed a middle name.

"I've known Arizona since she was six years old. Tim and I met when we were twenty and I knew after our second date that I was going to marry him." Nicole started, both of them stopping as Timmy shouted yay, and the adults shushing him with laughter, smiles on both of their faces. "And when Barbara and Daniel passed away, Tim and I became her legal guardians and she lived with us for her last three years of high school. Family is… everything to Arizona."

It brought a smile to her face. Because Arizona had been showing her how much that was true, as were Nicole and Tim. They didn't have to be here on Sunday, putting together her nursery and filling her heart and house with joy, but Arizona asked and they came. Bearing gifts and love and acceptance.

"Arizona used part of her inheritance to pay for school, and was accepted into a master's program at Northwestern but she found us crying about the cost of adoption. Tim and I used our whole savings having Timmy… and we… well we're good now, but back then money was tight. When Arizona was set to leave for Michigan she came over with a check and told us she found a job and wouldn't be going to school, she wanted to work. We took her at her word, and accepted the money for the girls, and Jake, and she was happy."

Nicole looked hard at Callie, and the Latina could tell that the other woman was deciding whether she could continue, so Callie nodded and hoped to learn more about the woman she loved.

"We knew what was happening, but we didn't acknowledge it. Arizona put our dreams ahead of her own… and we let her. She wanted to be a professor, a writer and an author… but she gave it up so we could have more babies." Callie felt the tears well in her eyes and watched as Nicole wipes her own tears before continuing. "She worked at a library and a bookstore before she got the job at Tortuga… and she was over at least twice a week playing with Timmy or the girls… and when we got Jake and we're discussing his name, she was the one who insisted on Daniel. We were thinking Arizona, after all she's the reason we had him… but no. She went on the 'Robbins Tradition' tirade and we did it. Jacob Daniel."

"What are the girls middle names?" Callie asked, stroking Jake's little foot.

"Daniella," Nicole laughed, prompting her own laugh.

"Arizona has had a hard life, but if you didn't know, you wouldn't be able to tell Callie. First her condition, and then losing her parents so young, and then watching and being with us as we struggled to have a baby… and giving up her own dreams so we could have ours… she, family is important to her."

There was still so much she didn't know about the blonde. But she already knew the important parts. That she was kind and caring and compassionate to a fault. That she loved her family and friends equally. That she'd drop whatever she was doing to make sure the people surrounding her were taken care of. That she was beautiful and breathtaking, and her smile and those dimples and that blonde hair. That she'd fight for what she believed in.

That she'd be a great mom. A wonderful wife and partner, and just an amazing woman. Who'd give up her dreams for the people she loved.

But there was still hesitance in her, because the ease with which she agreed to give up her parental rights… her insistence that she didn't want to be a mother… or maybe Callie had misread that? Maybe Arizona only agreed with her because that's what Callie wanted. Or maybe it was her pregnancy hormones? Or maybe…

But then there was the fact that she already thought of her baby as Baby Robbins and Arizona kept calling him Baby Torres.

"Would she like it if I named him Daniel?" Callie whispered the question softly, so quietly that Nicole had leaned closer to hear it, her brown eyes turning to Callie wide and shocked, her mouth agape and obviously speechless. "It's just… I'm still…"

"When she told Tim and then me about you being pregnant and the whole story… she… she was scared." Nicole said, equally as quietly, the older woman whispering and causing Callie to lean closer. "I thought it was because of our troubles, our struggles to have a baby and how she did it on the first try… and it wasn't even hers. But it was because she wanted it, I mean him, she wanted you, and him and you, and I think…"

Callie was hanging onto every word, her heart racing and her palm sweaty against the boy who could be her nephew, her potential sister-in-law's voice quiet and full of conviction.

"I think if you named him Daniel… you need to make sure you want that because she'll love you for the rest of her life if you let her."

And that sounded wonderful.

*88*

**two weeks later**

"I've been in labour for 36 hours. This is impossible!" Callie wailed at both Arizona and Addison.

Why did she want a baby again? And who the hell in their right goddamn mind would choose to do this a second time. Not her, that's for fucking sure. Because everything hurt. EVERYTHING.

Her back hurt, and even though Arizona had been massaging the tense muscles every hour, it would hurt again. And then the blonde would do it again. And so forth and so on.

For the last 36 fucking hours.

She was hungry and her epidural had worn off and her best friend slash OB was a goddamn traitor to humanity, basically, because she wouldn't give her another one because of some, what she was sure, was absolute bullshit.

And then, to top it off, Arizona kept calling her "my beautiful penguin," except in Spanish and it just kept making her cry because she also called the baby "mi pinguino," and murmuring to him in Spanish and it was all too much.

"You did this to me!" She screamed at Addison, and the screamed it again at Arizona. She was being irrational she knew, but seriously… 36 hours.

"Cal, sweetie," Addison began, and she looked horribly radiant and mean in her navy scrubs. "Get on the bed, it might be time."

Arizona helped her up and stood by her head and held her hand as she was examined by Addison. "It's time Cal, your son is finally ready to come out."

When it was almost over, when he was almost out she needed to ask, because she needed to know, and she knew it was unfair to Arizona to ask her this now, but she knew what she wanted to name him. She knew what his name should be, because ever since she knew she was in love with Arizona Robbins, she knew what her son - _their_ son - would be called.

"You want more kids, right?" It came out through gritted teeth, a brief pause before she had to push again.

"Can we finish having the first one?" Arizona asked, squeezing her fingers, nothing but love and tears in her voice as she held onto Callie and propped her up.

"Please?" She begged, Addison interrupting them to make her push again and then he was out, with a scream from both of them, her and her son, him being whisked away by Addison and her slumping into Arizona behind her, the blonde pressing a kiss to her temple.

"We'll have dozens of kids," Arizona whispered into her ear, "I'll get you pregnant as often as I can, and we'll live forever with our fifty children, and I'll love you every second of every day, and when they turn against us because we wouldn't give them cake, I'll protect you."

"Arizona," she asked, her son fresh and clean placed in her arms, his gorgeous blue eyes staring up at her, light and endless like his mother's, his skin and hair dark like hers, but he was definitely Arizona's son. He was hers and he was theirs, and he had a name. He just needed another mom, she was ready now. "This is our son."

And suddenly the blonde was crying harder than she had when she learned that penguins could be gay.

*88*

Tim and Nicole and the kids had come and gone, and it was just her and her son awake. Calliope had fallen asleep pretty quickly after his first feeding, and then her boy (whose name Callie still hadn't told her yet) had began fussing, so she picked him up and cradled him to her chest. Talking to him softly, never wanting to let him go ever, so that they didn't wake Callie.

And when she had to wake Callie because he was rooting near her breasts looking for his dinner, it was with a soft stroke to her cheek, but she was sure it was their sons cries that did it because her eyes focused quickly and found him, and her arms were open for him before her eyes found him, and he latched on quickly, he was so friggen smart her son, and it was all Arizona could do not to stare. So she didn't stop it, she watched the woman she loved feed their son.

"Do we have a name?" A nurse came in, interrupting - which was quite rude Arizona thought, her son was eating can't he have some peace, and she looked at Callie.

Callie who had eyes only for her son. Their son.

"Did you mean it?" Callie asked, not looking at her, but she knew exactly what Callie was asking.

"Every word." She promised.

Callie just nodded and finally looked at her. The nursing of their son slowing, his eyes closing slowly as he succumbed to sleep.

"Will you marry me?" Callie asked.

And she didn't even need to hesitate, to pause to think about it, to wonder, because she knew. This woman was made for her, everything about her was perfect - she wasn't perfect, she had a temper and a bit of hardheadedness, and she could be impulsive sometimes, but to Arizona, she was perfect. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

"That's nice and all, but do you have a name." This nurse was not in the mood for anything apparently.

Both of them shifted their gaze to the nurse, a slight smirk on her face as she looked between the three of them. "We do," Callie started, and Arizona turned her attention to her Calliope also she could listen. "Santiago Daniel Robbins."

"But… Torres?" She said, nothing but shock in her entire body as she asked the obvious question. Turning her attention back to the nurse, Arizona whispered, "Can we have a minute please?"

"Of course," she said, walking out of the room and heading directly for the nurses station.

Arizona turned back to Callie and took her son, Santiago, into her arms and looked at the woman who she was going to marry.

"Calliope… Torres." She fumbled for a second. "I don't even know you're middle name." She looked down at Santi, oh she liked that, Santi Robbins… _focus Robbins, _"I know we've only been doing this for a couple months, you and me… and us, and I love us. I love you and I want to marry you, I want to be your wife… but…"

"Come here," Callie asked of her, and it was easy to obey. Sitting gently on the bed by Callie's hip, holding on to her son like someone might try and come to take him away from her. "I want to be your wife too."

Arizona watched as Callie lightly ran her fingers down their sons cheek, his little lips pursed in whatever it was that babies dreamed of.

"I have a sister, did you know that?" Callie asked. Arizona just shook her head. "It's been almost ten years since I've seen her… my family… it doesn't matter. But Santi," it sounded even better and she liked it so much more when Callie said it, "he has a family. And his family is named Robbins."

Tim and Nicole had asked about his name, but Callie had been sleeping and she hadn't yet told Arizona. She had to call them.

"His mom is named Torres too," she argued.

"Yes, and maybe I'll keep it when we're married or maybe I'll become Calliope Iphigenia Robbins," and she didn't even contain the giggles that bubbles out, "you already agreed to marry me, you can't take it back," Callie laughed. "There's so much we don't know about each other, but we have time to learn."

"But," she tried again but was interrupted.

"Santiago was my grandfather. When my parents disowned me, he ferreted me money and it paid for school and the seed money for Tortuga… I didn't get to go to his funeral. My family didn't even tell me… his butler did." Callie wiped a tear from her eye, but she was smiling at her, her eyes tired but full of love and affection. "No Torres was here to welcome him. But six Robbins' were. I want him to be Robbins."

"Daniel?" She asked.

"It's a Robbins tradition, isn't it? And he's a Robbins." Callie said, her hand moving to Arizona's knee, and they shared a quiet moment as a family before they were interrupted by Addison.

"The nurses are saying you're engaged and being difficult, what's going on Cal?" The red head looked between them, Santi' sand Callie's charts in her hand.

"We've picked a name," Callie said, sliding over the engaged bit from the gossipy nurses.

"Yeah?"

"Santiago Daniel Robbins," Callie said with a nod, mostly to the baby, but kind of for everyone else too.

"When's the wedding date then?" Addison said to the chart where she was writing his name down and signing his birth certificate. "I like dark colours for my bridesmaid dress, and you know I need at least six weeks notice so that I can request the days off and introduce my patients to a new OB," now she was beside Arizona gesturing for her hand, it was a small struggle to hold it out, but when she did Addison fastened a hospital bracelet to her wrist, a soft stroke to Santi's cheek and a smile for both women, "and you, I want to dance with a handsome man, I assume your brother is handsome. I know he's married, but best man and maid of honour dance together and that's really all I have to say."

"You'll be his godmother, too right?" Callie said, finally looking at her friend.

"God, your heart really is in your vagina isn't it?" Is all Addison said, a small wave over her shoulder and a smile on her face as she left them alone.

"What does that mean?"

*77*

**eight weeks later**

The last two months had been a whirlwind of activity for Arizona and her family. Her wife, even though they weren't married yet she felt like Callie's wife, had proven to be a most excellent mother. By all accounts Santi was an excellent baby, he hardly ever cried and when he did it was short bursts of sound that announced his displeasure with something, but he quieted immediately when one of his mother's were instantly at his side.

His eyes remained blue, though they weren't as light as her own, they were a darker shade, like the switch in the ocean when land falls away and the water gets dark. And, when Callie had seen them and cried for almost an hour, he had indeed inherited the Robbins dimples.

Her little penguin was growing into a strong and healthy baby boy, and his parents couldn't be happier.

Neither could his aunt and uncle. Neither Nicole or Tim had seemed that shocked that he was going to be a Robbins, Nicole even said that she assumed as much the night they picked up their kids after Arizona and Callie had watched them. Nicole, bless her heart, answered every single one of Callie's questions and phone calls, patiently answering them and helping the new mother. (Addison, however, stopped answering her calls four weeks ago.)

But tonight was supposed to be for Callie and Arizona. As women. Uncle Tim and Aunty Nicole said they were repaying Arizona's babysitting all those years ago, and were going to take Santi for the night. He was going to spend time with his cousins and family so his mother's could have time alone.

And though no one had said it, they were going to have sex. A lot of sex. Just… everywhere.

Even though she went 29 years with only having sex with Calliope Torres eight times, the last three months had seemed like the longest time without it. Her own hand wasn't satisfying her the way it used to anymore. And her cock… it wanted Callie. With a hunger she'd never felt before. Even as a teenager when she was hard more often than she was not, and the only thing that had been on her mind was sex and sex and, you guessed it, sex… she hadn't wanted like this. There was just something about her wife, fiancé, partner?, the woman she was madly and desperately in love with that she just wanted her.

All the goddamn time.

And Addison, bless her heart, had cleared Callie for sex again. Though that appointment had mostly focused on the two women gossiping about Santi and the upcoming wedding than anything else while Arizona stood in the corner, hard and frustrated and wanting, the "you can have sex again" was almost a passing line in the conversation about dress colours and what kind of centrepieces they should have.

If it were up to her, she and Callie would get married with a witness or two and their son at the courthouse. But Callie wanted the big wedding. So the big wedding she would get because that's all Arizona wanted anyway, for Callie to be happy. She could wear the dress because Callie asked her too, and she could wear the high heels and participate in conversations about card stock and colour palettes because the smile that was on her soon to be wife's face was enormous and it made her happy to see Callie so happy.

Because of the no sex thing they had talked a lot about all the things that they didn't know about each other. Like Callie's feelings about her family and why this disowned her - they would never abandon Santi like that, Arizona's hesitance about being a mom and all the ways she's different - Callie knew that she was all in, she was a baby hog, almost pouting when Callie was holding him to nurse him, what they wanted for their future - more kids, three or four more would be ideal, but just more. How they promised to work together in their marriage, as wives and as parents, how they promised a date night for Tim and Nicole once a month and would turn the basement into a playroom for their nieces and nephews and their own children.

How Callie would remain Torres, for business, but be Robbins in her personal life. How all their kids would be Robbins because there was a family that they belonged to with no strings attached.

How they would start trying for baby number 2 during their honeymoon, four months away and until then would wear condoms. No birth control allowed for Callie because she was nursing, and if a condom failed it failed - they wanted more kids, but not right now.

Which is why they were at a drugstore after dropping Santi and six bottles of breast milk off at their brother and sisters house, because the ones Arizona had were expired. Which defeated the whole purpose of using condoms.

"Why on earth are those condoms kept behind the counter?" Callie asked in surprise, Arizona could feel her cheeks redden.

"They're high theft items," the pharmacist said, return with the two boxes she'd asked for. Where Arizona bought her condoms online - because of this exact reason, they hadn't planned ahead and therefor had to stop at the store. Arizona would buy more once they got home. Or maybe not that quick because she had planned to pin Callie to the way that quickly. So probably in the morning before they picked up Santi.

"Seriously?" Callie asked again, and Arizona fought the urge to walk away. And she knew that none of these people could possibly know… but she was really making a big deal about this.

"Seriously." The pharmacist replied, reaching for a third box when Callie rethought her own plans. "They're very large and we don't usually sell a lot of them, the person who needs this size condom is rare, less than two percent of the population legitimately need this size." The old woman did not know that she was talking about Arizona, but Arizona knew - and now so did Callie and Arizona knew that Callie knew because her own cheeks reddened as the pharmacist kept talking. "And those people pay for them, like you, I assume your partner needs them." Arizona thanked every god and saint and deity she could think of that the pharmacist didn't noticed that Callie looked at her and nodded, "so people who don't want to pay the price or need them like that, because they want them as jokes or for pranks steal them. It's mostly children."

Arizona let loose the breath she'd been holding when Callie paid and took her hand quickly when they turned to leave. Once in the car Callie reached her left hand over and placed it right over her dick, so started was she that she jumped against the steering wheel and almost died when the horn went off. "What, uh, mmm, what are you doing?"

"I needed to feel it." Callie said, her fingers undoing the button and zipper on her jeans and slipping her hand onto her cock.

"Why, oh god…" she'd forgotten what Callie's hands on her could do. She was gardening quickly as Callie began to stroke her length. She was this close to coming. "Calliope… I might…"

"Should I stop?"

"Please don't… but if we go to jail… I… ugh… fuck," and she came in her underpants gripping tightly to the steering wheel and Callie's arm.

**88**

Callie was in absolute heaven. She'd come three times in the last two hours, Arizona having taken her time and built her up and up and up and then lead her to oblivion with her hands and her teeth and her lips and her tongue and her body felt weightless and light and heavenly.

Once they left the parking lot, her hand covered in Arizona's sperm, the feel of her hot cock still weighty in her palm, the look of ecstacy and need written on the blonde's face was overwhelming and caused a rush of fluid between her thighs, hot and sticky and needy as it pooled in her underwear as Arizona drove them home, her pants still open and her foot made of lead.

The first time she came she was pressed against the inside of their door and it happened just as quickly as Arizona had in the car, four rough thrusts of two of Arizona's fingers inside and one harsh press of her thumb to her clit and she was flying.

The second time they had planned to make it to the bedroom, but stopped just outside of their room and they fumbled to the floor as Arizona ripped her clothes off and proceeded to use only her mouth and her lips and her tongue, Callie gripping the door frame both to hold herself in place under Arizona's magical and talented mouth, and to hold herself to ear because she thought she might fly away.

As she was coming down from her third orgasm, She could feel the hard press of Arizona's cock against her thigh, fingers trailing over her entire body and her breasts and her inner thighs which were shaking and sometimes over her wet and wanting pussy, that mouth - that hot and talented mouth on her jaw or her neck or her ear.

"Arizona," she began, breathless and void of air and words.

"Hmm?" The blonde husked, her teeth dragging up Callie's ear causing her entire body to shiver and her legs to fall open wider.

"I want you inside," she said dragging Arizona up her body and roughly putting her into place between her legs. "And up here, kissing me and making love to me."

But suddenly Arizona was moving off of her and she was a little be crazy with want and need to be filled, but she was soothed as she watched Arizona rip the box of condoms open, the foil packages flying every which way with the force of Arizona's opening. It was laughable the way that Arizona fell on the floor retrieving one of the packets, joyous and need inducing the way she flopped on the bed on her back, her fingers trembling as she tore the foil open and rolled the latex down her hard shaft.

This was one of the things that made her fall in love with Arizona. How they could laugh and be open and honest in bed. How her needs were raging, as were Arizona's, and awkwardness didn't make it any less arousing, didn't make her need or want lessen, in fact it heightened it. And she loved that.

She loved the tinge of embarrassment on Arizona's cheeks as she settled back between her legs, her hard cock rubbing between her wet folds, her hands and fingers touching Callie so softly. How her dorky almost wife had an embarrassed smirk on her face, her dimples popping and lighting the whole room and making the butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"Hi," the blonde whispered, her fingers trailing across Callie's cheek, everything Callie felt for this woman following the wandering path of those fingers against her skin.

"Hi," she whispered back, slipping her hands down Arizona's body, one to her ass and the other to her cock, positioning it at her entrance and bucking her hips to pull Arizona into her.

"I love you, did you know that," Arizona whispered, the head of her cock slipping into her, lips pressing a soft kiss to her own. "You still want me even though I'm a bumbling idiot."

Removing her hand from Arizona's cock she brought it up and tangled her fingers in the soft hair of Arizona's neck, holding her head in place and applying pressure to Arizona's ass, forcing her deeper. "Yeah, but you're my idiot."

On the next thrust, Arizona was in her fully, and Callie opened her legs more, wrapping them around Arizona's thighs, digging her heels in to provide leverage for the rolling of her hips up to meet Arizona's.

"I missed being this close to you when we're making love," Callie whispered, their hips meeting in gentle thrusts, Arizona's cock stretching and filling her so goddamn perfectly, and it's been so bloody long since she had Arizona like this, inside her and fucking her, their entire bodies pressed tightly together, lips and tongues meeting in a ferocious kiss.

"I love you Calliope," Arizona grunted as she picked up her pace, her strokes in Callie's pussy deepening and longer as she moved roughly against her.

"I love you too Arizona," Callie whispered back, her toes curling as they continued fucking each other, every nerve ending in her body tuned into Arizona, their nipples rubbing against each other, Arizona's arm around her shoulder as they kissed deeply, as deeply as Arizona was inside her, their hips continuously thrusting and moving against each other, building them higher and higher until the came at the same time, both of them whispering the others name as they held onto each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is the end. I hope you like it. I want to thank you all for the reviews and follows and everything. I do generally write for my own creative purposes and ideas, but the happiness I feel every review is an added bonus for me. I do not want to be a writer, I am a librarian by trade and profession (FYI, found a fanfiction about Arizona being in library school and it was the greatest thing that's ever happened to me) and while I do have a short story published, it's never been something I wanted. FF is enough for me, and the response I get is validation enough that my efforts aren't wasted. So thank you again.**

**~Commander Tucker**

"Hmm, harder, fuck me," Callie moaned loudly into the back of the winged chair. Her wedding dress hiked up around her waist, the white ruffles rubbing roughly against Arizona's stomach, because she'd had to take her own dress off to get to Callie.

They were supposed to wait for this, sex without a condom until after their wedding. Until Santi was six months old, until they wanted another baby.

But then two months ago a condom broke. It was no one's fault, really, except that it was probably Arizona's because of how rough she'd been with Callie. Who hadn't complained, had barely been able to utter any words, just stuff her face with the couch cushion and hold on as she was ruthleslessy taken from behind. Three times. She'd come six times in the hour, the first two condoms were good - they'd done what they were supposed to, but after her release and Arizona pulling out, she muttered a deep groan and an angry "oh fuck," and told Callie that the condom had broken.

Then six weeks after that, they were pregnant again. And here they were.

An hour before they were supposed to get married, fucking in their room, guests hadn't started arriving yet, and though they'd tried to be as traditional as they could, the second Arizona had seen Calliope, her half sleeved white dress, her hair all curled and gorgeous, her makeup done to perfection… well she needed her. One last time as fiancés before they got married.

It was nothing like anything they'd ever done before. There was no kissing, no hands in hair, no contact between them except Arizona's hands on Callie's hips and her cock buried, without a condom, in Callie's wet pussy. Callie had seen the look on her face, and lifted her dress herself, lowered her lace panties and braced herself against the chair in their room, ass up and exposed. Her glistening folds indicating that she'd had a similar reaction to seeing Arizona for the first time.

Arizona had pulled her dress off, laid it carefully on the bed, and lowered her own underwear, stroked herself a couple times under the smouldering eyes of Callie, gripped her hips and entered her from behind in one thrust, both of them moaning at the sensation, and they moved together.

"Yes, god Ari, fuck me harder," Arizona grunted and without stopping the movement of her hips, kicked one of Callie's legs out, stretching her core wider and lowering her ass harder onto her relentless cock, and with a renewed vigour pounded into her almost wife harder, allowing herself to fall into arousal with abandon as she took what she needed - what was being offered freely.

"I'm fuck, close, Cal…" Arizona grunted, kicking Callie's other leg to bring her thrusting deeper and harder, Callie's legs stretched wide, her pussy smothering her dick as her inner muscles fluttered wildly.

"Touch my clit," Callie begged, her own hips thrusting back onto Arizona's cock.

Dragging her hand from its place on Callie's hip, Arizona didn't stop her thrusting, just slid her fingers through the abundant wetness between Callie's legs, the tips of her own fingers dragging against her cock as she slid in and out of Callie's velvety soft and warm pussy, and found the little nub, pressing roughly against it, Callie's head thrown back. A few thrusts later and Callie came with a long low moan, her inner walls clenching and pulsating wildly around her cock.

When Arizona felt Callie relax, she slipped out and moved to sit on the bed, her cock glistening with her fiancés arousal and still rock hard.

"Why didn't you finish?" Callie asked, those smokey brown eyes gazing hungrily at her erect dick.

"Didn't want to make a huge mess," Arizona said, taking her cock in her left hand, the wetness from Callie's pussy adding the best lubrication as she stroked herself to relief.

But before she could finish, Callie was on her knees in front of her, a wicked grin stretching her plump lips, the lipstick a deep wine red, so beautiful on Callie but fucking erotic as they wrapped around the head of her cock.

"I'm gonna-" and she didn't even get to finish her warning as Callie placed one hard suck and she exploded in the hot and waiting mouth wrapped around her.

When she came back to herself it was to find Callie running a warm and wet washcloth over her cock and thighs, touching her delicately and gently as she removed the mess they'd made.

"I like this colour on you," Arizona whispered, reaching to rub her thumb across Callie's bottom lip, "I like it even more when it's on my cock," she finished with a wink, and saw Callie lick her lips, a bit of her sperm still visible in Callie's mouth.

"Yes, well," Callie started, lowering her lips to press a hard kiss to her now limp cock, the imprint of which is visible against her pale skin. "We'll leave that for now and I'll take care of you later." Callie said with her own wink, her gorgeous and talented lips curled with a smirk.

**88**

"And now, ladies and gentlemen and those in between, if you'll clear the dance floor so that Mrs. and Mrs. and young Mr. Robbins can have their first dance as a married couple and family," Arizona's best friend said. Teddy had agreed to be their MC, and so far she was doing a fantastic job.

"But before they start, their best man and maid of honour have a surprise for them," Arizona stood on the dance floor holding Santi close to her chest, her son drowsy with the late night and long day. Callie stood beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist Santi between them as they both looked at Tim and Addison standing beside Teddy.

"In lieu of the speeches they asked us not to share, which by the way, 30 years of prep down the drain, so thanks a lot Zoney," their guests laughing and Callie chuckling beside her, "Addie and I have prepared something as cheesy as they are, ripe with cliche they hate, and hopefully as embarrassing as our speeches would have been."

"Come talk to me later and I'll dish about all the embarrassing things Callie expressly forbid me from sharing," Addison added, their guests laughing again as Tim nodded toward his friend acting as DJ.

"Seriously Timothy?" Arizona shouted at her brother, Callie gripping her tighter as the first notes of the song filled the room, and her gathered friends and family all started laughing.

"_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise_

_This world that I found is too good to be true._

_Standing here beside you_

_Want so much to give you_

_This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you."_

Arizona could only glare at her brother, the smug look on his face doing nothing but making her angry. But it was short lived as Callie gleefully wrapped her arms around her and Santi, jauntily moving them around the dance floor, ensuring that they didn't jostle Santi between them too much, their boy immune to his uncle's awful singing voice and quickly falling asleep.

And then suddenly Addison was singing, and Callie was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes as she watched her friend crooning this ridiculous song to them.

"_Let em say we're crazy_

_I don't care about that_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_Baby, don't ever look back._

_Let the world around us just fall apart_

_Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart."_

"Everybody," Time shouted over the last couple lines of Addison's verse, "get up and dance and sing along!"

The screen behind the DJ flashed karaoke style with the words to the chorus, the white lettering overlaid on top of a picture of her and Callie, most of their guests joining in.

"_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now._

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We'll still have each other._

_Nothing's gonna stop us._

_Nothing's gonna stop us now."_

Joy filled her heart as she was wrapped in Callie's arms, the smiles and happiness on her friends faces as they surrounded them, dancing and singing loudly.

But then suddenly Callie's lips were next to her ear, whispering singing the next lines of the song, as Tim found his inner broadway star and loosened his tie as he serenaded, badly, their wedding guests. "I'm so glad I found you," a soft kiss to her cheek had Arizona melting into her wife's strong arms, Santi now fully asleep between them as she joined Callie on the next line, "I'm not gonna lose you, whatever it takes I will stay here with you."

They finished Tim and Addison's song that way, wrapped in each other's arms, their son and growing baby between them. And Tim had been right, it was cliche and embarrassing, but it also was true. They started unconventionally, and not even by romance standards, because it wasn't an accident that they had Santiago. He was planned and wanted, but their start came because of him. Sort of. And it was fast their relationship, she knew, but Arizona also knew that nothing had ever felt as right or as easy or as perfect as loving and being loved by Calliope Torres. And when they stood still in the middle of the dance floor, their sleeping son between them… it was all she never knew she wanted and all she never knew she needed.

*88*

"I have something for you," Callie whispered to her, her lips dragging up her ear, waves of shivers flowing down her neck and spine and shooting right to her cock, it was taking a while to come to life, on this their sixth round.

Santi went home with his Aunt and Uncle for two nights - his meals a mix of breast milk and formula and his cousin Timmy carrying his favourite penguin blanket.

So Arizona and Callie had gone home after their wedding to be alone and to make love. Or fuck. Or both. They couldn't go far, and didn't want to, because of Santi, so their "honeymoon" would be just them alone in their house having sex on every single surface, wall or flat, and in every room possible. Except Santi's… because… well, reasons.

But now they were on the floor in their bedroom, the bed having been messies and damp from round two, and they hadn't gotten around to changing the sheets yet.

"What is it?" Arizona asked, she was on her stomach, Callie kneeling over her, her hot and wet core periodically grinding against the swell of her ass as Callie massages and kisses and licked her back. It was slowly building her back up so that her cock would come to life, but mostly she was just warm and safe and feeling loved.

With a kiss to the nape of her neck, Callie rolled off of her, sighing at the loss, Arizona watched as Callie walked to her bedside table, gloriously naked. Her hair was touselled and full of sex and knots - she brush it later, that becoming one of their favourite acts, her chest and neck were peppered with love bites which were slowly fading, and a sheen of sex and sweat on her skin. Callie retrieved a brown nerve lip and returned, laying herself down by Arizona.

Automatically a pale hand stretched out to caress the skin of her wife. The night so far had been absolutely perfect, and she knew it was only going to get better.

"I asked Nicole about naming Santi 'Daniel,'" Callie started, lightly pushing Arizona to her side so that they were facing each other, and she loved looking up at her wife - _her wife!_ \- like this. All naked and sexy and sexed and pregnant. She was glorious. "And she told me some other things."

Callie's tone was a bit hesitant, like she wasn't sure she wanted to have this conversation, but it was something that was obviously important to her, so Arizona sat up and face her wife, her gorgeous dark skinned and sexy wife, placing her hands on olive knees to let her know it was okay to continue.

"She said… well, she told me that…" Callie was still hedging and it was absolutely adorable the way that Callie softly bit her lip, it was the same look she had on her face when she asked about having sex to make Santi. All embarrassment and need.

"It's okay, Calliope." She offered, running her fingers across olive and strong thighs, up and down sinfully long legs, around knees that made Callie shudder a bit and close to her still wet pussy, but not near enough to offer any relief or touch or pressure.

"I want you to have your dreams too Zona," Callie whispered, handing her the envelop. Does Callie not know that her dreams came true? They're recent dreams involving family and Callie and her son Santiago and her new baby growing in Callie's belly? Had she not told Callie that she was a dream come true?

She's sure she has, because the very first line of her vows had been "_falling in love with you has been a dream come true,"_ but maybe Callie didn't hear her because Callie had gone first and they were both crying and she kind of stuttered through her vows.

"I have everything I need Callie," and she did. A wife that was beautiful and smart and kind and caring, a wife who shared her voracious sexual appetite, a wife who gave her a son and is an excellent mother to him and will be to all of their future children. And her son, well he was perfect and he was going to have Callie's deliciously curly black hair and her blue eyes… he was perfect.

"Open this." Callie said, tapping the brown paper with her finger and not quite not looking at her.

With a small laugh Arizona opened the envelope and pulled out a single folded piece of paper. On it was a printed screen cap of the University of Washington's Application Portal. Her name was filled out and the program was too, Master's Degree - English.

"What is this… did you apply?" She asked breathlessly. The paper crumpling in her fingers.

"No… this is just, symbolic I guess. I wanted to give you an actual application but apparently everything is done online now, so I just filled it out and then printed it and then closed the page. I'm not… I just…" Callie rambled, and her cock was springing to life. She was Callie's bumbling idiot, but Callie was her rambly wife who still sometimes teared up about gay penguins. "You gave up your dream for Tim and Nicole's and I know that me and our kids, I know you want us now… but, this is something you wanted and never got, and I want to give you everything."

Dropping the paper to her side, she reaches forward and pulled Callie into her lap, a surprised yelp leaving plump and kiss swollen lips as Arizona pressed a soft kiss to her wife, melting and hardening all at the same time as Callie kissed her back.

"You already have," she whispered right against Callie's lips as the kiss ended, loving the way they were breast to breast holding each other so tightly, almost as if they'd never let go of each other. "You and Santi and this new pinguino pequeno," the ruined copy of 'And Tango Makes Three' was framed and hung in Santi's room, and every time she saw it it brought a smile to her face. She hadn't anticipated ever calling anyone, let alone her family, penguins but here she was and she fucking loved it. "You're all I need. You've already given me so much more than I ever knew I wanted and needed."

It was Callie who pressed a kiss to her lips, but hard and deep, the motions of their tongues dueling increasing blood flow to her cock, it hardening further and pressing against the slick fold of Callie as it grew. The warmth and wetness erotic and wild.

"Yeah," Callie husked into her ear, her tongue invading it as her hips rocked against Arizona length. "But this is something you've always wanted."

"Calliope," She husked, slipping her hands to Callie's face and pulling the Latina back to press another kiss, all tongues and teeth and soft and kiss swollen lips to her wife, holding her close as their hips rocked against each other, the outer lips of Callie's wet pussy gliding and sliding along her length.

"When I asked you to help me make a baby I didn't plan this," Callie whispered back, right into her mouth, never withdrawing the contact and never stopping her roll against Arizona, "I wanted a baby, and then I got you. You made my dreams come true."

Callie pushed against Arizona's shoulders so she was laying flat on the ground, and an olive hand reached between them to stroke Arizona's cock and grip it, positioning the tip at her sopping and needy entrance. Her entire being was humming beneath the ministrations of her wife, and it was hard not to thrust up and take Callie, difficult to let Callie run this show. Especially when Callie was laid out on top of her, their bodies touching everywhere except where Arizona wanted to be touching Callie the most.

"Falling in love with you was the easiest thing I've ever done," Arizona whispered back, the last words breaking on a moan as Callie sunk down onto her cock, the entire length smothered and cocooned in Callie's warm and slick passage.

"Me too." Callie said, pulling away from the kids and straightening her back, leaning on her haunches above Arizona, changing the angle of penetration and drawing a moan from both of them before she lifted herself, slipping Arizona from inside and then gently thrusting forward, rocking her hips as she did so.

"God Calliope," Arizona husked, gripping tan hips tightly, thrusting her hips up in short bursts to make Callie's pace. "I love you and our family, the three of you are all I need… and fuck me, this is good," because she did love the view as Callie rode her dick, her guts bouncing and her face scrunched in pleasure as she used her cock to chase her own pleasure. "If we have more kids, I'll just always need all of you."

And with that no more words were spoken except for grunts and groans and pleas as Callie continued to bounce up and down on her cock, the velvety soft walls of her pussy wet and throbbing around her dick, Callie's mantra of "_dios, dios mio," _a never ending stream of Spanish interspersed with her name as she got closer and closer to her climax.

When Callie slumped forward, Arizona's cock still buried deep inside, and just rocked against her hard length, arms pressing against her shoulders, Arizona brought her thumb to Callie's clit and pressed some hard and fast circles to the swollen nub of flesh, almost instantly feeling Callie's walls clamp down on her cock as the woman above her moaned and trembled as she came. She followed soon after, the hard fluttering of muscles around her dick pulling her own orgasm as she came into her wife.

"Me too," Callie whispered, still slumped over Arizona, her inner muscles relaxing but still twitching against Arizona's softening cock. "I love our family too."

*88*

**five years later**

Callie could only watch as Arizona laid on the floor and played with her sons. Four year old Santi had proved to be an excellent big brother and was kind and caring to three year old Mateo. The boys looked almost exactly like Arizona except they both had her colouring, their blue eyes both frames by the Robbins dimples. She had hesitated a bit to also name Matty Daniel, but she was powerless to those friggen dimples and so seven months after they got married, Mateo Daniel Robbins was born. The boys weren't quite Irish twins, Santi being 13 months older, but they looked enough like each other that it may be hard to tell when the were grown.

And the baby growing in her belly, six months pregnant, was a girl! Arizona and Tim had both been shocked to learn that they were expecting a little girl, but Callie knew that Arizona was excited. And nervous, she'd turned into the quintessential "sitcom dad" and had forced her police captain brother to teach her how to shot.

Callie is not ashamed to admit that the sight of Arizona with a gun did things to her and she'd sent Santi and Matty home with Tim and Nicole so she could ravish her wife. Several times. And when she was alone it was the image that dominated her thoughts and dreams when she touched herself.

But now they were sat in an old hallway at the University of Washington's English department waiting to learn if Arizona passed her oral defence of her PhD. Her thesis had been approved for submission and passed, and Callie and the boys had waited outside while she defended her thesis, waiting for momma to come back. When she had come back, a small frown was on her face, but it instantly melted as Santi handed her the third Harry Potter book, and the three of them settled on the linoleum and Arizona read to the boys. Santi was sprawled beside her on the ground pressed tightly to her side as his eyes followed Arizona's fingers on the page. He couldn't quite read yet, but he knew the alphabet and was trying, and it was how he was able to stay up past bedtime every night, batting his ridiculously long eyelashes at Arizona and asking for another story. Her wife was powerless to deny her little penguin.

Matty was laying on her back, his chin rested on her shoulder as he listened and played with her hair, the sight so heartwarming that Callie was sure she was melting a little bit.

It was a little while later that the room where Arizona had defended her thesis opened and an imposing man walked out, but his smile and face were friendly as he looked down on them. Matty clambered off Arizona and into her lap, he was shyer than Santi and Arizona, and hid his face in Callie's neck as Santi passed Arizona their book mark and both of them got to their feet.

"Dr. Webber," Arizona said, bending and lifting Santi into her arms as he clutched the book to his chest.

A long moment of pause and silence overtook them, Callie slipping her hand into Arizona's their three children between them as the man's smile widened and he said, "Dr. Robbins, congratulations."

**AN2: I have one request that I'm going to work on (Callie G!P), and another Arizona G!P that I have an idea for, but if you have something you want me to try, shoot me a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do. If you want another multi-chapter story, I'll need ideas for that too.**

**Thanks again guys and gals.**


End file.
